A god among Man
by Sage of the Six Paths
Summary: Naruto has Rinnegan, and after accidentally killing a Konoha Chuunin he flees fearing the wrath of the village. Super Strong Naruto, dark Naruto, OCC, no Kyuubi, and lemons. Better summany in Profile.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes of Power

A god among Man

Chapter 1: Eyes of Power

By: Sage of the Six Paths

**(AN: This is my first fanfic ever, and there it a whole lot of OCCness on Naruto's part, and I've pretty much completely revised Naruto's character, so if you can't read a Naruto story without the real Naruto turn back, oh Naruto doesn't have whiskers, and Kyuubi wasn't sealed in him, all will be explained later. I hope you enjoy reading, 'A god among Man'.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would have Rin'negan or be a half-demon. **

"_Well...That was interesting._" A 7 year old Naruto thought as he limbed up the stair-way to his apartment. He just came from the park playground, he usually went there to play with his friends, but today his best friend, Shikamaru, had gotten into a fight with an Uchiha. Naruto tried to stop the fight only to take Shikamaru's place, and some time during the fight a Uchiha Chuunin must have seen the fight and came over to stop it. Naruto didn't know what happened and his friends were to afraid to tell him what really happened, but when the Chuunin grabbed Naruto's arm, there was a flash in Naruto's vision and next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground with his legs extended out, his right leg was in extreme pain, and the Chuunin was laying in front of him with a large gash across his chest he wasn't breathing either.

Naruto hoped that the guy was ok, but deep down he knew that the Chuunin was most likely dead, but that was not the thing that worried Naruto, it was the fact that he didn't feel one bit of sadness or remorse towards the man. The reason Naruto hoped the man was alive was the fact that if he wasn't Naruto would most likely lose most, if not all, of his friends, and be sent to prison or worse...executed.

Naruto finally arrived at the door to his apartment, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door, he then entered and began walking toward his bathroom. He had been living in this abandon apartment complex ever since he ran away from the orphanage, he hated that place, so he had been taking care of the complex ever since he found it abandon. No one ever found out he lived there and he planned to keep it that way.

When he entered the bathroom, he turned on the lights and went over to the mirror to see if he was cut or bruised.

Then Naruto noticed something very wrong with his eyes they had changed from normal ocean blue eyes to, 3 concentric circles around his pupils, the center most circle was a gleaming sky blue, the next one was a lighter sky blue, the outer most was a stunning silver, and the barely noticeable white of the eyes was a dark orange almost red color. Naruto had never seen any thing like it they were amazing to look at and look really cool, Naruto then shrugged, he would deal with it in the morning.

Naruto was the example of abnormality, one of which was his unusual hight he was 5 foot 11 inches, which is really tall for a 7 year old, but other then his eyes and his abnormal hight he was, physically, completely normal. Naruto had silver spiked hair, somewhat pale skin, no acne or scars of any kind on his face, and from the once a day work outs he did, he had a slightly well built figure. The two most liked of Naruto's abnormalities, was his inhuman stamina and amazing healing ability, he could easily run for over 6 hours and still be able to keep running, which he had done before, and he could get near crippling wounds and it would be healed the next day, like his leg, which Naruto could tell was broken, was probably healing already.

After seeing that he just had a few bruises here and there, Naruto decided to get to bed, take a shower in the morning, and stay in for the rest of the day.

So he exited the restroom turning off the light as well, and walked towards his bed. Orange light was shining through the window just above his bed, this was the time he would usually watch the sunset from the view of his roof, but Naruto was too tired from...his fight with that Chuunin, which he was still wondering about.

Naruto toke off his black with red clouds hoodie and gray shoes, and plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

**--****That Midnight****--**

Naruto's head shot up when he heard a large crash from outside, he immediately looked out the window to see what the commotion was about. He could see nothing it was pitch black, thanks to the new moon in the night sky, but Naruto could easily hear running and jumping in the distance. So he tried to focus his vision to see better, only to have his entire world become illuminated, and see several glowing blue figures that stood out from the rest of the black and white world. They moved like ninja, fast, really fast, but some how Naruto could see all of their movements like they were in slow motion.

One of the figures had the shape of a large wolf or something, the others, obviously humans, were following the wolf, and were coming strait at Naruto's apartment. I less then a second Naruto had his hoodie and shoes on and was about to run out the door only to see that a blue glow was in the direction of the front door. With that Naruto did the next best thing, he went through the window, getting cut several times but nothing fatal or debilitating. He knew why they were there, and he was no planing to go quietly to his own death.

"He's on the move!" Naruto could hear from behind him as he descended.

Naruto heard a sickening crack as he hit the ground and a jolt of pain from his leg, but was to high on adrenaline to really take notice, and quickly started to run. He began to concentrate his strength into his feet and felt himself jolt forward at a blinding speed. His pursuers were surprised to see a child move at such an incredible speed, but immediately snapped out of it and ran to catch up.

"_I have to get out of this village, I'll be killed if I stay here._" Naruto thought as he ran as fast as he could, gaining even more speed, which going at his speed would seem impossible, before he knew it he was at the gate and had at least 10 glowing figures staring at him.

"_Oh, Shit._" Naruto thought as he slid to a halt.

"YOU!" said the figure in the middle of the group, while the others drew their weapons. "You, Uzumaki Naruto are to be arrested under the suspection that you are responsible for the Massacre of the Uchiha clan, come quietly and you will not be killed." the Man said as the group that were chasing Naruto before landed behind the boy.

"Wha...What?!" Naruto said, shocked to hear this. "I-I didn't kill anyone let alone a whole clan"

"We never said you did, you're a suspect, now just come with us, kid." the man said as he lunged forward at a incredible speed. Only to have Naruto side-step the lunge, and jump behind the group.

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said as he turned around to face them, he had a plan if they chose to keep chasing him, Naruto didn't know how he knew this jutsu or the others, but he knew them none the less and was going to use them.

"I don't know how your this powerful, kid, but we're ANBU and you're coming wi-" the ANBU captain was interrupted when he saw Naruto doing several hand signs at an unbelieveable speed.

"**Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu!**"Naruto roared as he unleashed a massive ball of fire on the ANBU squad who weren't able to avoid the flame and were consumed.

Naruto scoffed as the smoke and steam cleared to revile the dirt road the was once sand was now glass, and the ANBU were ash. "So much for Konoha's Great ANBU." Naruto Said as he turned to leave only to see 70 ANBU land on the glass road.

They were about to throw Kunai when Naruto did several hand signs in an instant, and yelled.

"**Fire Element; Dragon Flame Bomb!**" With that, Naruto reared his head back, taking a deep breath, and unleashed a beam of fire from his mouth almost instantly obliterating the army of ANBU before him. Naruto didn't stop there though, he blew even harder intensifying the beam of fire coming from his mouth, this caused the buildings surrounding the glass road to catch on fire.

Naruto then released the jutsu to see the entire area around him was either in flames or had become glass, and unknown to him in the bushes to Naruto's right, Uchiha Itachi, who was fleeing the village after killing his clan, was watching the 7 year old. His face was a held a mixture of awe and interest. "_So this is the Boy who killed Inaki this afternoon._" Itachi thought, "_How could someone so young be so powerful?_" He then was caught off guard when Naruto swung around to face Itachi.

Suddenly Naruto began forming hand signs at such a speed that even Itachi's sharingan couldn't keep up with. "Come out, before I fry you too." Naruto said, he was not going to be taken any were, at least not alive. Itachi's interest in the boy made him come out into the open, he didn't have his katana out or any weapons, but Naruto saw his ANBU gear and was about to finish his jutsu until he saw he was covered in blood and wasn't wearing his mask.

"Why did you kill those ANBU, kid?" Itachi asked, the ANBU were looking for Itachi, so why would they attack a 7 year old like they did? But then something caught Itachi's eye. "_This kid has Rin'negan how is that possible?!"_

"They were going to either kill me or take me to prison, neither I wish to happen to me so I killed them._"_ Naruto stated bluntly, "and seeing as your one of them I'm going to get rid of you." and with that Naruto finished his jutsu.

"**Fire Element; Dragon Flame Bo-**" Naruto was cut off when he was sucked into the world of Tsukuyomi...

**---****Tsukuyomi****---**

"That was foolish, boy." Itachi said, the two where standing in the same place as before, but now the world had turned a different color. The sky was a sickly orange, the moon was crimson red, the clouds were crimson as well, the environment around them was a shade of black and red, Itachi and Naruto were black, while their cloths were white.

"Wh-What's going on?" Naruto asked somewhat worried

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi, here I control you time and space, here I'm God" Itachi stated, approaching Naruto. "You can't escape, your fate is now in my han-" Itachi was interrupted when he looked in to Naruto's eyes, suddenly the world around the two began to brake apart until the both of them stood in a black landscape in the sky was a blue moon. "What have you done!?" Itachi yelled only to fall to his knees putting his hands over his eyes pressing against them screaming in pain.

Then Naruto and Itachi returned to the real world.

**---****The Real World****---**

Naruto looked to see Itachi was in the same position he was in Tsukuyomi, but there was blood leaking from between his fingers. That was not what made Naruto confused, it was the fact that the would seemed a lot clearer then ever before he could see every detail of every little thing. Unknown to Naruto, when Itachi used the Mangekyou on Naruto and looked into Naruto's Rin'negan, while in Tsukuyomi, Itachi's sharingan had been absorbed into Naruto's eyes, Mangekyou and all.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!" Itachi yelled, he looked up, his eyes where still there, they were blood shot and blood was leaking out of his eye sockets, he had black eyes that were even more darkened by the blood surrounding them.

To say Itachi was shocked by what he saw would be an understatement, the two inner most circles of Naruto's eyes held Itachi's triangular Mangekyou, that then reverted to their normal 3 black tear drop-like marks, and then the marks merger with the lines that separated each Rin'negan circle. Naruto noticed that the world around him seemed a lot less defined, almost blurred, but then a massive wave of pain rushed over him and he cluched his head which was pulsating with wave after wave of pain.

Naruto then witnessed all the things that Itachi had seen and heard in his entire life all in an instant, but Naruto witnessed it all in real time he watched 13 years through Itachi's eyes. The things that Naruto remembered from the vision was: a boy named Sasuke Itachi's little brother, a man that looked a lot like Sasuke just with more hair he was named Madara Itachi's mentor, there was also a man with orange hair and a lot of piercings and with Naruto's eyes just they were gray at the center he was Pein, there was also a village, no a metropolis it was always raining when Itachi was there it was called Amegakure the village hidden in the rain. "_That's were I going to go after this_" was what Naruto told himself when he got his bearings.

"You...You stole my eyes." Itachi said in almost an insane way.

"Ya, it seems so." Naruto said impassively, "and I'm going to give Sasuke his revenge for what you did to him." Naruto had seen all the things Itachi had done to Sasuke and he felt pity for the kid.

"I'd like to see you accomplish that." Itachi said going for his katana only to find it missing.

"Looking for this?" Naruto said tapping the blade against his leg, Itachi looked up to see Naruto holding his katana, but what made Itachi shiver in fright was the Sharigan marks on Naruto's eyes.

"Now I'm going to find were you left that kid and I'm going to let him kill you." Naruto said, then Itachi felt a gust of wind pass him and then he felt his arms and legs go limb. Naruto was were he was standing before, but Itachi knew that Naruto had done something to him.

Itachi looked down in horror to see large gashes going up both his thighs and arms, they were deep enough for him to see bone.

"Now to find Sasuke." Naruto said as he appeared next to the limb Itachi, and grabbed him, violently by his hair, making Itachi hiss in pain and close his eyes. Then the both them disappeared, as Konoha ninja arrived to put out the growing fire that Naruto caused.

**---****The Uchiha Estate****--**

Naruto, with Itachi in tow, appeared in the center of the Uchiha Estate, there Medic-nin carrying dead bodies toward the hospital. Naruto grabbed one letting go of Itachi and pressed the blade of his katana to the startled medic-nin's throat.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly, giving off a little killing intent

"K-K-Konoha h-h-hospital." the medic-nin said afraid for his life.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile, that somewhat confused the medic-nin, Naruto then released the terrified (and confused) medic-nin, grabbed Itachi by the hair (again) and disappeared.

**---****Konoha Hospital****---**

Naruto and Itachi appeared on top of a building near the hospital, there was a lot of commotion going on right at the moment so Naruto stayed away. "Now how am I going to find him?...ah!" Naruto thought of Sasuke then began to focus his vision. His world turned black and white like it did before, he then saw a blue light on the tenth floor. He and Itachi, once again, disappeared.

Naruto the appeared outside Sasuke's room, he had learned how to focus his chakra to curtain parts of his body, like his hands and feet, to do multiple tasks such as walking on walls rupturing glass windows for quiet entry, Naruto entered the room as quietly as possible and laid down the bloody Itachi against a wall. He then walked over to Sasuke's bed, the raven haired boy look sad.

"Hay wake up, kid" Naruto said as he shock Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open from the noise and contact, he saw a person with silver spiked hair, and weird eyes, and shot up.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke demanded

"Now now, I have something for you, kid." Naruto said as he moved aside to revile Itachi slumped up on a wall blood poring out of his legs and arms. Sasuke then looked at Naruto held out his hand which had Itachi's katana. "Go ahead, kid, take it."

Sasuke grasped the handle of the sword, cautiously taking the weapon from Naruto, who then helped Sasuke out of the bed. Sasuke then approached Itachi slowly, Itachi looked up at Sasuke with blood shot eyes, he had a defeated look on his face.

"Are you really going to kill your own brother, Sasuke?" Itachi asked

Sasuke was now right in front of Itachi, Naruto watched Itachi to make sure he didn't pull a sly move or any thing. "Your not my brother, Itachi, that title ceased any meaning when you killed mom and dad, and our clan." Sasuke said as a tear rolled down his cheek, he then thrusted the blade forward right into Itachi's heart, and with that Itachi was dead. Sasuke fell to his knees and began to sob. "It's ok, kid, he deserved it." Naruto said as he walked towards the window.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with pain strikened eyes. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked once again, "W-Why have you done this for me?"

Naruto shrugged as he prepared to jump out the window, "I guess, I just over whelmed with pity for you I just decided to get this out of the way." Naruto stated "Oh, the name is Naruto." And then he was gone.

**---****The Forest around Konohagakure****---**

Racing through the forest, Naruto had only one thing on his mind, find that man with eyes like his. Naruto knew exactly where to go, some how he knew exactly what direction to go to get to Amegakure, it was directly west of Konoha. Naruto was using his Rin'negan eyes, combined with Sharingan, to their fullest, he saw everything, every animal, every bug, every partial in the air, the world had never been more physically clear before, and he loved it.

It was a 3 day journey, at most, but Naruto was moveing so fast that he was already at the Konoha/Kusa(Grass) border after three hours of running, and at the Kasu/Ame border an hour after that.

In front of Naruto was a massive swamp that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles, and the thick rain fall didn't help. Naruto hated the rain, it always made him feel sad, made him feel like there was no tomorrow, he wished the rain would just stop.

Suddenly, the rain stopped the clouds were still there, just no raining, then Naruto noticed off in the distance there were lights, not natural lights. He then focused to see what it was, just like when the rain stopped, his vision zoomed to see the raging metropolis of Amegakure.

Naruto was about to begin running when he heard a snap, and felt his leg give way. He groaned in pain it was his broken leg from before, he had completely forgot about it. "Fuck..." Naruto cursed under his breath, as he slowly rose to his feet. "I'm going to have to walk the rest of the way...sigh...oh well." Naruto then began to limp across the water, wincing in the pain of each step. "_This is going to be a long walk_." Naruto thought as he pulled his hood over his head. "Please don't start raining, again."

**---****Amegakure****---**

Pein was staring out at the cityscape, in confusion. "I never stopped the rain..." he said to himself.

"Pein-sama...?" said a feminine voice from behind him, "Something wrong?" she asked as she walked out onto the balcony Pein was standing on. She had short dark blue hair, bright green eyes, thick blue eye shadow, and there was a silver stud piercing just under her bottom lip. She was young, looked no older then 16, she was incredibly beautiful, and she was wearing a plain black high-collar cloak, but it was not hard to see that she had an amazing body under that cloak.

Pein continued to look out in the distance as he responded, "Someone has disturbed the rainfall...find this intruder, Konan."

"As you wish, Pein-sama," Konan said as she stepped to his side, and then closed her eyes. Konan's face began to almost fall apart in sheets of paper, then the rest of here body including her cloak became sheets of paper. The sheets of paper then became butterfly-shaped that began to scatter in the wind flying in different directions in search for the one who stopped the rain.

**---****Back with Naruto****---**

Naruto was walking across the water, wondering exactly what just happened to his life, at the start of yesterday he was Naruto, the young giant that scared all the big kid away from his friends, and now look at him, he was now Naruto, the man suspected for killing the Uchiha clan and killer of oh 70 to 100 ANBU. "_Damn, does fate work in mysterious ways._" Naruto thought.

Naruto's thoughts were then interrupted by an odd site. A small white butterfly, was flying at him, when it reached Naruto it then stayed there just flapping it's wing looking at him. After closer observation, Naruto saw that it was origami not a living creature, it also had a human chakra signature. "_That's weird._" Naruto thought.

"Um...Hi there, little fella." Naruto said as he walked towards the little origami butterfly, when he was right in front of the piece of parchment, he held out his hand to allow the butterfly to land on his index finger, said butterfly then landed on Naruto's finger, and stared at Naruto even further. Konan was starring at the boy like he had grown an extra head. "_He has Rin'negan! Only Negato has Rin'negan!"_ Konan thought.

"Your quiet the interesting little piece of paper." Naruto said with a smile, the origami butterfly then toke flight again, Naruto looked to were it was going to see thousands upon thousands of paper butterflies, and right before Naruto's eyes the butterflies formed together, into a blue-haired woman. To say the woman was beautiful in Naruto's eyes would be a epic understatement, for Naruto thought he was looking at a goddess.

"Wow, your really pretty." Naruto blurted out without knowing it, Konan was somewhat taken aback by the statement, and blushed a little, Naruto then realized what he had just said, causing him to look at the ground next to his feet, trying to hide his blush.

Regaining her impassive, 'I-don't-care-about-anything' facade, Konan decided that Pein needed to meet this boy. " You need to come with me, boy, my leader would like to see you." Konan said

Naruto returned his gaze to Konan, His blush from before was gone, he was serious now, this woman could be a threat to him and he may have to kill her. "Who would this leader of your's be?" Naruto asked as he activated his Sharingan, hopping that the woman understood the warning, he really didn't want to kill someone so beautiful, but if she forced him to do anything he would kill her.

Konan was taken aback once more, but in fear, not embarrassment as before, Naruto didn't know it but he was giving off killer intent, quiet a bit of it too. Konan was even more surprised, to see the 3 sharingan marks that appeared in his eyes, she then toke several slow steps backwards. "H-He has the same eyes as you he just wants to have a talk with you." she said cautiously.

Naruto immediately deactivated his sharigan, and stopped giving off killer intent. "Sorry about that I'm just a little on edge." Naruto said

Konan then calmed her senses, and asked. "So you'll come with me?" Naruto nodded "Alright, we need to hurry up, my leader isn't the most patient person you could meet."

"Sorry, but I can't run any were with this broken leg." Naruto said dully

Konan sighed, "Ok, then...I guess we'll have to walk" Konan said in a disappointed way as she began to walk towards Amegakure.

Naruto struggled to catch up, but eventually did, walk next to her. Konan was only a few inches taller then Naruto, "So...um...What's your name?" Naruto asked trying to make small talk.

"Konan, you?" she said.

"Naruto, nice to meet you by the way." he said with a smile, and for some reason, unknown to her, Konan blushed at the smile, which in turn caused Naruto to snicker. "_This could be fun, hehehe"_ Naruto thought to himself smirking inwardly.

"_WHY AM I BLUSHING?!" _Konan thought trying to make herself stop blushing like a teenage schoolgirl.

"Konan-chan, are you blushing?" Naruto said with a devilish smirk. Konan turned beet red at the comment and the -chan part, and started to walk a little faster. "_Why am I blushing he's like 12 years old!!_" Konan thought still blushing.

Naruto just smiled ear to ear, "_I'm glad I didn't have to kill her."_ he thought as he picked up the pace.

**---The Hokage Tower, Konohagakure---**

"Could you describe this boy, Sasuke?" the 3rd Hokage asked, he was sitting behind his desk a mess of paper work on either side of him, and in front of him was the sole surviver of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"He was very tall, he had spiked gray hair, these real weird eyes, he had a hoodie on, it was black with red clouds. That's all I really remember." Sasuke said, he seemed sad yet at peace at the same time, whether it was from killing his brother and getting revenge, or just the fact that he had some how gotten over it the old man didn't know.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun you may wait out side I must take care of something private." the 3rd said, and with that Sasuke got up bowed, gave the Hokage a fake smile, and exited the room. "So is that who you saw, Kakashi?"

Suddenly a man with silver hair in ANBU gear appeared in the room his ANBU mask was pulled over his left eye. "Yes, that was what he looked like." he said, "Hokage-sama how could a kid as young as Naruto do that to ANBU?"

"Naruto's mother had a powerful bloodline limit that we have never seen before, nor heard of, Minato said it was called Rin'negan, the most powerful doujutus of all 3." the Hokage said.

"And Naruto has this Doujutsu, what are its powers?" Kakashi asked

"I don't now, but Minato told me that this doujutsu was that used by the Sage of the Six Paths, the creater of the Ninja world." the 3rd stated, "Kushina is a direct desendent of the most powerful ninja in history, that is how she destroyed the Kyuubi 7 years ago..."

Kakashi looked down at the floor at the comment, he hated being reminded about the day 7 years ago when his sensei's wife died after banishing the Kyuubi to a different realm, he even more saddened at the memory of his sensei dieing on the battlefield only minutes later, the medic's said nothing was wrong with him he just...died, he didn't have any mortal wounds, he wasn't poisoned, he just gave up on life, and died.

"Hokage-sama did Kushina have any relatives?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know Minato met her in Ame, she was an orphan and was only 14 years old so Minato brought her here." the Hokage stated "She never talked about her family, at least not to anyone but Minato."

"So where do think Naruto went?" Kakashi asked

"I wouldn't know the Hunter-nin said they lost him at the border to Kusa, so he could be going to Ame." the Hokage said

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "There are at least 200 ANBU that want to avenge their fallen squad mates."

"We'll let him go, we drove him away, so we won't try and force him to come back." the old man stated as he stood from his chair and walked towards the door, "and for those ANBU who want vengeance, tell them it was Itachi."

"About that, Hokage-sama, have you read the report on Itachi's autopsy?" Kakashi said as he slide his mask onto his face, the 3rd came an abrupt halt at the comment and turned to Kakashi.

"No...why do you ask?" the Hokage questioned

"His Sharigan...it was missing." Kakashi stated hesitantly

"His eye were gone?" the Hokage said somewhat confused.

"No, not his eye but the sharingan itself were missing."

"That's...odd."

"Could Rin'negan be able to absorb other doujutsu?"

"It could...Kakashi, I want you to research into this further, find out why Itachi's Sharingan are missing understood."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The 3rd Hokage sighed then turned back to the door to, he then came out of the room to see Sasuke sitting against a wall, with streaks of tears coming from his eyes. "_This kid's going to have a hard time, but Naruto helped him, not in the way I would have hoped but he helped him, none the less." _the Hokage thought as he prepared to explain the situation to Sasuke.

**---Amegakure---**

"7...years...old?" Konan asked in shock in there walk the two had been talking about several things, and then Naruto's age came up some how. They were still a good half a hour away from Amegakure.

"What?" Naruto said as he walk with his hands behind his head, Naruto's leg had also healed on his walk with Konan, but he was to caught up in the conversation to notice. "Something wrong with being 7 years old?"

"Well, you look like your at least 12." Konan said, "_Well, that's just great I'm 16 years old, and blushing because of a 7 year old's charm!"_ Konan thought to herself "_I don't know what's sadder, that I was afraid of a 7 year old a hour ago, or that I'm attracted to a 7 year old...wait...what did I just say?"_

"Hey, Konan-chan...KONAN!"

"Wha-what is it?" Konan asked

"Well, for one you stopped walking, and two you look like you just saw a ghost. " Naruto said dully, that was then that Konan noticed that she and Naruto had come to a halt barely, a mile away from Amegakure.

"I-It was n-nothing, come on we need to keep going." Konan said trying to be as nonchalant as possible, she was failing miserably. She was also trying to hide most of her face behind the high-neck collor of her clock, as to cover her growing blush as she though over what she had though a moment ago. "_Oh for God's sake, I'm just pathetic..."_

"Konan-chan?" Naruto asked as the two started to walk again.

"Yes?" Konan asked as she was still trying to hide her blush...

"Do you always blush like this when you talk to guys, or is it just with me?" Naruto said with a smirk. Just then Konan turned 12 different shades of red, and stared to pick up the pace by walking quicker. "I guess that means it's just me." Naruto said as he caught up to her only to have her start running. "Oh come on, it was just a joke." he yelled as he chased after her.

**---****Amekage tower ,Amegakure** **---**

In a large chamber over looking the vast metropolis of Amegakure, two figures stood waiting for their blue haired teammate to arrive, one was clad in a black cloak, had a Ame headguard with a scratch through the 4 lines that are the symbol, he had orange spiked hair that was combed back, the two most striking features were his eyes and his piercings. He had a large array of black metal piercings on his face: 6 studs on his nose (3 on each side), 6 ring-piercings on the rim of each ear with a small bar through the middle of the ear, and two fang-like piercings through the bottom lib. His eyes were much like those of Naruto's 3 concentric circles surrounding the pupil: the inner most circle the one around the pupil was dark gray, the second was light gray, and the outer most was silver, the white of his eyes were an dark orange much like his hair.

The man next to him was about 3 inches taller and was clad in red battle armor, with a red rope tied around his waist, and a black cape under the shoulder armor but over the chestplate. He had very long black spiked hair, that stopped at about mid-back, and his bangs were as long as the rest his hair that covered most of the right side of his face. His face had an almost inhuman beauty, his eyes were red with 3 black marks around the pupil, and he had an aura about him that demanded respect and gave off great power.

Both were starring out into the distance past the lights, the buildings, the people. Watching as the most powerful being in this world approached. "Do you feel it's power Madara-sama?" Pein said to the armored ninja.

"Yes, it is massive, even from this distance I can feel the power like I were standing next to a bijuu, yet it feels as if it's trying to hold the power in, trying to hide it's presence." Madara stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, and doing a poor job of masking it's chakra." Pein said smirking.

"No." Madara said causing Pein's smirk to disappear, "It's covering it's chakra quiet well, it just has so much that it can't hold it all in with out extreme concentration which requires to stop moving and centering one's self, meditating in short." Pein snorted at the explanation, he hated it when Madara explained simple things to him like he was a child.

Pein then noticed the massive chakra signature was getting stronger quicker then before. "It seems it's picked up the pace, might get here in a few minutes." Pein said as he turned to Madara only to see he was walking towards the door.

"When it arrives bring him to my throne room." Madara said as he opened the door to leave, but not be fore adding something, "Oh Negato, wasn't Itachi going to arrive today?"

"Hm...yes, he was, if he's not here then your apprentice has had a change of heart or is dead." Pein plainly stated

"Neither seem very likely, but he should be here within the next few hours." Madara said as he walked out the room.

"Hm, wounder who killed him?..." Pein said to himself

**---****Just outside the Amekage tower****---**

Naruto and Konan had arrived a lot sooner then expected, both had also completely forgot the reason they were going so slowly, but that was only because there were more pressing matters at hand. "Naruto, when you meet Pein-sama, you will address him as such, understood?" Konan said as her expressions and voice became impassive and emotionless, Naruto then toke example and changed his stance as well.

"I understand." Naruto said as he walked towards the door of the tower Konan quickly followed.

When the two entered they received bows from everyone in the lobby, Naruto noticed they all were wearing Ame headguards with a scratch through the symbol. Konan nodded at the bowing ninja, and they all returned to the tasks. Naruto and Konan just walked towards the closest elevator, and entered said elevator. Konan immediately pressed the button to the top the floor, and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, what ever you do in Pein's presence do not disrespect him, he will not hesitate to kill you." Konan said to Naruto who was looking strait forward waiting for the doors to open.

"And what makes you think he can kill me." Naruto said arrogantly

"Things like that _will _get you killed, Naruto, you may be powerful, but Pein is a god..." Konan said

Naruto scoffed, "A man who fancies themselves as a god are bound to die quickly in this world." Konan was take aback by the statement if an old man or someone like Madara were to say something like that she wouldn't have been as surprised, but this came from a 7 year old.

"_How could someone so young have said something like that... he can't be 7, he's too...mature."_ Konan thought

"Where did you get that from?" Konan asked

"From a man named, Itachi, he's the one who gave me my Sharingan eyes as well."

"Wha-what?! Those are Itachi's Sharingan!?"

"Ya...Why did you know him?"

"Yes, I did, what happened to him?"

"I let his little brother kill him, the poor kid need to kill that guy for the things he did to him."

Konan just starred at Naruto in pure awe, "_This has to be a dream or a nightmare, there is no way Naruto could have defeated Itachi."_

"He used his Mangekyou Sharigan on me and when he looked in to my eyes his were... absorbed into mine." Naruto said as an aura of darkness seemed to appear around him. "When that happened I saw his entire life like it was my own, I saw it all in real time and when it came to the moment I meet him I returned to real real world it was a little unnerving since in my mind it just watched 13 years go by, I saw things that amazed me, while I watched things I'd rather not think about. I learned a lot though, like Negato, Madara, Amegakure, you, the Sharingan, and the Rin'negan." Konan was shocked that Naruto knew Pein's real name, no one but her and Madara knew Pein's real name, unless Itachi was told by Madara.

Konan was about to ask Naruto another question then the elevator doors opened to revile a dimly lit room with a large window that overlooked the city of Amegakure, there was a man standing in front of the window starring back at them. "Konan, I see you brought me a guest." the man said as the lights in the room became brighter reviling that is was Pein they were looking at.

"Hai, Pein-sama, this is the intruder, his name is N-"

"Allow him to introduce himself, Konan." Pein interrupted

Naruto walked out of the elevator and up to Pein he was a few feet away when he spoke. "My name is Naruto, and I'd assume your Negato." Pein narrowed his eyes and gave off some killer intent to warn the boy not to over step his boundaries, this caused Naruto to come to a halt just short of two feet away, then he smile which confused Pein. Then Pein felt Naruto give off killer intent ten fold, making Pein back up and Konan feel like she was going to vomit. "Forgive my rudeness, Negato-sama, I just don't enjoy calling people by there nick names, I could call you uncle if you would prefer." With that the killer intent removed.

Pein was looking at the boy wide-eyed, that was when he noticed Naruto's Rin'negan, "_Those are Kushina's eyes, my father's eyes, __**His **__eyes." _Pein thought "So my sister was alive, if I knew then I would have looked for her, how is Kushina?" Pein asked as he regained his calm composition.

"Well, as far as I know she's dead." Naruto his smile gone now. Konan then walked up to Pein's side, as he spoke again.

"How unfortunate, she was such a good hearted individual, but that doesn't matter now." Pein said as he and Konan turned to the door to his right and began walking towards it. "Oh, you can stop masking your chakra." He said as he and Konan reached the door, Naruto shrugged and stopped masking his chakra. The wave of chakra was giving off was so intense that it seemed almost physical, both turned to see that Naruto had an aura of visible blue chakra surrounding him, that soon disappeared but the feeling of the massive overflowing chakra was still there. The two were still starring at Naruto as he walked towards the door, until he stopped right in front of the two.

"So are we going somewhere?" He asked with yet another smile, the two cloaked ninja snapped out it and opened the door that led into a hallway with large double-doors at the end.

"I must introduce you to my master, the leader of our little organization." Pein said as he began to walk down the hallway, Konan in tow. Naruto just shrugged and followed them putting his hand behind his head. "I hope you chose to join my nephew, I would hate to see someone with your promise killed." Pein said still walking not looking back as he spoke.

"What's the name of this organization that you want me to join?" Naruto asked

"Akatsuki." Pein said plainly as he reached the door, opening it, behind the door was a large chamber with no windows, just torches and candles giving the room a dungeon-like feel, there was a throne with a man in red armor in the seat, he was starring at Naruto almost glaring at him. "Madara-sama, I have someone you might wish to see." Pein said as he led Naruto and Konan into the throne room and to stand in front of Madara.

Madara chuckled, "_He looks so much like his forefather, how interesting. I'll have to make good use of this child._" Madara thought, "And who would the person be Negato-san?" Madara asking standing up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto was not at all intimidated by Pein but this man was a different story he was powerful and menacing, he was someone you wouldn't want to be on the bad side of.

"His name is Naruto." Pein said, "He's my nephew."

"Ah...so your sister was alive, I thought you protected your loved ones, Negato, not abandon them in the middle of hells no where to be found by some random ninja." Madara said with a small measure of amusement in his voice. Pein sneered at the comment.

"If I knew she was alive I would have looked for her, but no one not even dad could have survived that explosion...at least that's what I thought." Pein hissed out the first part, but his voice became soft and guilt-filled at the end. Madara still looking at Naruto paid no heed to Pein not caring what his response was.

"You know, Naruto, you look very much like an old friend of mine, I knew him long ago," Madara said, Naruto looked up at the man Naruto was looked right into his red sharingan eyes, a feat not many can pull off, Madara was at least a foot taller then Naruto. "He had your eyes, those same unique eyes, your hair, even your face, all your really missing are the horns." Madara chuckled at the last part he then turned back to his throne walking towards it as he spoke. "This man is both your's and Negato's forefather, the creater of the Ninja world, and the man who gave me and my...ill-fated brother and my clan our eyes, the first sharingan eyes." Naruto looked at Madara as if he just told them the meaning of life. "His name was Rikudou, the Sage of the Six Paths, a literal god among Man."

I toke several minates of silence before Naruto had to voice his questions. "How is it possible you would know a man that powerful and from that long ago, what are you inmortal?" Naruto asked clearly not believing Madara's claims.

"If you don't believe me the I'll just show you." Madara said, then his sharingan transformed into his 'eternal' Mankeyou sharingan. The world around Naruto suddenly changed to a massive desert plain, it was night, and the full moon was over the horizon. The plain was litered with the bodies, in the center the massive field of corpses stood three figures, one was Madara, another was a man who look very much like Madara, the Naruto thought he must have been Madara's 'ill-fated' brother. "Long ago, before the formation of the Elemental Nations, My younger brother and I followed Rikudou, he was our master together we slaughtered thousands upon millions of foolish warriors who dared to oppose us and the Uchiha clan." Madara narrated as if he was telling an epic tale. The observer then got a good look of this Rikudou. He was wearing battle armor like the two Uchiha warriors behind him, but it was dark green. He had a headguard on but it had no symbol, he also had horns that at first glance seem to be part of his headguard, but upon closer observation it became clear that the horns where actually part of his head, he had horns like a demon. His facal features where much like Naruto's the only difference was the skin color, Naruto was paler. Rikudou had Silver hair that was the same shade Naruto's was, and Rikudou's eyes were the same as Naruto's, the same color, the same shape. Around Rikudou's neck was a necklace that had six small claw-like objects on the string.

"This scene before you is the aftermath of great battle at Sunagakure, the village had just been created and had been challenged by Iwagakure, the 2nd hidden village to be created the 1st being Kumogakure, the Uchiha clan was asked to assist in the Sunagakure defense and we were to be handsomely rewarded. Rikudou led the Uchiha clan to victory but was greatly weakened by the battle he single handedly killed over six thousand Iwa ninja, but even with nearly eight tenths of his power lost in the battle, he was still incredibly powerful." Madara said suddenly the scene changed, now the battlefield was still there just now Madara and his brother were keeled over in pain, and Rikudou was standing there. Both Madara and his brother had cuts scattered across their body, and there armor was dented and broken, Madara had Rikudou's longsword through his right shoulder and blood dripping from his mouth, Madara's brother had large gash going up his right arm and his right leg was bent in a sickening way. Rikudou was worse then the two Uchiha brothers, he had Madara's axe (I think that thing one his back is an axe) in his right shoulder a debilitating wound to most but not to a god, Madara's brother's twin katanas were in his gut and he had: 2 kunai in his left leg, one in his right, three in his right arm, four in the left, and one in his neck...and he was still standing. "We tried to kill him, well we succeeded, but only because he let us, when he gave me, my brother, and our clan the sharingan he told us how to obtain it's strongest form, the Mangekyou, but only for a price...you must kill your best friend."

"You two are even more powerful then I expected, I thought I would have been able to hold the both of you off longer then I did, you both are no where near my level of power but you have made me proud to be your teacher." Rikudou said, his voice was deep, but almost divine at the same time. "It is a teacher's greatest dream to see their student reach the top of there strength, and you two have done that over the years we three have become good friends and I'm happy to have helped you both reach your goal: power." Both Madara and his brother looked in horror as Rikudou walked towards the two of them still on there knees, Rikudou then kneeled when he was between the two and hugged them both. "You both have made me very proud and I'm happy to leave you two with the the power of Mangekyou in your hands. But I must warn you two this power comes with a curse and you must find out what this curse is and you will not like the price you must pay to rid yourself of it." Rikudou then got up turn and began to walk away, "I think I'll kill a god or two, I wonder how my wife is doing in the heavens, what will my son be like with out me...that reminds me" he then turned to face the brothers "Could you two look over my son and his children, take it as a friend's last request." and with that Rikudou was gone in a flash of light he was gone, there his armor and their weapons, hung in the air for a second then fell to the ground.

"That was the last me and my brother ever saw Rikudou." Madara has the world returned to normal, Naruto was back in the throne room and Madara's sharingan were normal. "Rikudou, your forefather, allowed myself and my brother to kill him so we could obtain Mangekyou, and I have been watching over your bloodline ever since that day, and I have never see eye's as strong as your's, Naruto, your eyes just might be able to surpass Rikudou's." Madara said, Naruto along with everyone else in the room were shocked to hear Madara admit this.

"S..so what happens now? I mean like what happens to me?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'd hope you would join my organization, I could use someone with as much promise as you have." Madara said

"Well, before I agree to that I think you should know I'm responsible for your student's death." Naruto said as he backed up fearing Madara's wrath, only to hear him chuckle.

"So you killed Itachi, that is unfortunate, but with him gone I can concentrate my attentions on your training." Madara said, Pein, Konan, and Naruto look at Madara in surprise, "Pein, Konan, and all the other Akatsuki members will teach so you may become stronger, you will be our key to world domination."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "_He can't be serious." _Naruto thought. "That's Akatsuki's goal...world domination?" Naruto asked dully

"Yes."

Naruto sigh, at least he was going to get stronger. "Ok, I agree." Naruto said

"Good, now Pein get Naruto out and introduce him to the other members, oh and keep him away from Orochimaru." Madara said then he disappeared

"Alright, let go, Naruto, and take this" Pein said as he handed Naruto a ring, it had the kenji for the 'Vermilion Bird', "It was going to be Itachi's, but seeing as your his...replacement it a way, it's your's now."

"Ok...thanks, I guess."

"The other members are in a room below us we'll head there to meet them." Pein said as he walked to the exit, Konan next to him.

"So when does my Training start?" Naruto asked as he ran to catch up.

(**AN: Well there you go, the beginning of my first fanfic epic. I should have an update in a week or two. Just for fair warning the next chapter will have a lemon maybe more then one if you people want. Now for pictures of things like Madara's brother, Madara and Rikudou, or Madara's 'eternal' Mangekyou sharingan, just look at my profile. Please R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2: Akatsuki

A god among Man

Chapter 2: Akatsuki

By: Sage of the Six Paths

**(AN: Well hello again, Rikudou here, Ok I have come to a finally decision, there will be a lemon in this chapter after some debate with my self I decided I'd like to just make a lemon, so I lied, all that means is just don't trust everything I say...ok then, here are some responses to review questions.) **

To Genaric Name: Well I'll try my best not to overdo the Rin'negan, and sorry, but because of the very big difference between Naruto and my Naruto you won't see any fan art unless someone wants to make some for this fanfic, because I can't draw worth a damn.

To inevitable: Ya, I guess I did make Naruto a little too powerful, the explanation on Naruto killing the ANBU was that he got the drop on them they didn't see his attacks coming and thought he was just a kid with a few skills, not someone that could do a B and A rank jutsu. Itachi, well Itachi being as arrogant as he is he used Mangekyou on the Rin'negan without knowing what would happen, and he paid for his mistake with his life.

To Artful Lounger: What are the other four? I'd also like to hear your opinion on the lemon in this chapter so I can know whether or not to do future lemons and put lemons in my other stories.

To Dracomancer1: I'm going to cover a section Naruto's childhood life in this chapter through a flashback or two. (like when he's dreaming.)

To darkestdepths90: What Naruto did for Sasuke is one of the very few good things Naruto will do in this story, if you have hopes that Naruto will side with the Demon Vessels then you should stop reading, just fair warning.

To WhatDothLife: Well, for your first question, I wasn't killed by Madara and his brother, even though they thought they killed me which in turn gave them their Mangekyou, I just destroyed my earthly body which allowed my spirit to go to the heavens were I then joined the gods. Madara felt the guilt of killing his best friend, me, and that is how he and his brother got Mangekyou, you see to obtain Mangekyou Sharingan you don't have to kill your best friend, you just need to feel the guilt of being responsible for his (or her) death, and that sorrow awakens Mangekyou. On to question two, well like how Naruto absorbed Itachi's Sharingan I transferred the Sharingan I created from my eyes to the eyes of Madara his brother and there clan. Question three, when Madara killed his brother so he could use his Mangekyou to make Madara's 'eternal', Madara gained several powers, one of which was inmortality, I'm still trying to decide what the other powers could be.

To scman87: Sorry, but there will be no harem I decided to make it Naruto x Konan.

To Narutomaniac: Well, I made Naruto have silver hair so he could look more like me. Thanks for the advice, but I like using the English version of jutsus there easier to understand and it's just my style of writing.

To Chris101: For one I know 5'11 is one inch away from 2 meters, but I wanted to get the immature look out of the way so I didn't have to make him 16 to be ok with having him have sex with Konan. Opps, sorry about screwing up the timeline, oh well, can't change it now.

To TheDon1023: I'd like to hear you opinion on the lemon in this chapter, I also like your outlook on my story, that was the impression I was trying to get across.

To Vassago-Toxicity: Huh...I like your truthfulness, all those facts are correct, but hehehe I really don't care, you don't like you don't have read, but I'm taking into consideration everything you have said and will avoid these mistakes if necessary in the future.

Hahahaha, I like the illiterate fans part that gave me a good laugh.

To CynicKitsune: The reason he is staying with Madara's Akatsuki organization is so he can become strong enough to challenge Madara's power so he can use Akatsuki for his own goals. I don't believe I ever said the villagers hated Naruto, but they don't, in fact it's quiet the opposite. Once again, his abnormal hight is to make me comfortable with him having sex with Konan in this chapter, but I like your idea about how to explain his hight, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to use that in the story, if you let me.

To jere7782: He's going to be a bad guy, but it does get sketchy as to what side he's on in the later chapters.

To KS-Bladez: Read the other response to the hight question, hair subject: I (Rikudou) have silver hair thus Naruto has silver hair, acne...ummmm...why did I include that?...Well, I don't know I just felt like it I guess, so deal with it.

To Sweet Heavens: Are you calling me spineless?! HOW DARE YO- just kidding :P, I have already over powered the guy, but now it's just a matter of downgrading his power with out screwing up the storyline, which was hard as hell!

To call015: Sorry, no Yugao or Yugito relationship, and no bite-on-neck things in this Fanfic, I'm saving that for **30 Days of Night'**

**(AN: Ok, I think that's them all, so here is Chapter 2, enjoy.) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would have taken Sasuke's eyes! **

**LEMON WARNING ****: There's going to be a graphic sexual scene or 'Lemon' for short in this chapter so all underage readers, and people who are offended by 'Lemon' don't read this. (Like you guys are really going to listen.) **

The elevator doors closed behind Naruto as he entered the elevator with Pein & Konan inside, Pein was still a little shaken by the fact that Madara had take such an interest in Naruto, and that he even said that Naruto's eyes were even keener then Pein's. Pein knew why though, Kushina had gotten there father's eyes while Pein's eyes were less powerful because he got most of his mother's genes, that was why he had black hair like his mother, while Kushina had silver hair like their father. "_As long as Madara keeps Naruto in check, I'm fine_." Pein thought, "_But once Naruto's uses have run out I'll get rid of him myself."_

Pein's thoughts were interrupted by Konan speaking to Naruto. "Naruto, just to warn you, that none of the other members know of Madara's existence other then you, me, and Pein-sama." Konan said Naruto was about to ask why when Pein intervened.

"It's because, of Madara's legendary status across the ninja world, all of our members are know as the most powerful missing-nin from their villages, but to the rest of the world we are just criminals." Pein said, choosing each word carefully, "But if word got out that a group of S-ranked missing-nin being led by one of the most powerful ninja in the world, Akatsuki would be getting unwanted attention, people would consider us an even bigger threat and would try to halt our efforts, so I'm Madara's voice in a way."

Then the elevator doors opened again, behind the doors was a large room with several couches most facing a large fire place while others just faced each other, along the walls were book shelves and door ways to other rooms, there was a tall window that started at the floor and ended at the roof it was at the center of the wall opposite the elevator. In the room were 5 figures, all were clad in black high-neck collar cloaks: there was one standing starring out the window he had this really big plant-like thing around his head it looked like a giant venus fly trap he had green hair and half of his body was black and the other was white. Another was reading a few books from a book shelve, he had long black hair that stopped at mid-back his skin was pale, very pale, although Naruto couldn't see it the man had slitted golden eye, and purple marks that surrounded his eyes. On one of the couchs facing the fire place were two other figures, the one was counting a large amount of money out of a suitcase, his head was completely covered with the exception of his eyes, he had a Taki(Waterfall) headguard with a scratch threw the symbol, and he seemed to be very intent on counting the money. The other man was much larger then the others, he had a massive sword wrapped in bandages sitting beside him, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's eye, it was the fact that he was blue, his skin was light blue, his eyes were small and circular, he had a Kiri(Mist) headguard with a scratch on through the symbol, he also had 3 gill-like marks on both cheek bones, and he was reading an orange book that said 'Icha-Icha Paradise' on the cover. Lastly, was a oddly shaped man that had a bamboo hat on his head, he was just sitting there starring off into space, for some reason Naruto thought he wasn't human.

They all turned to the elevator to see how was in it, immediately they all stopped what they were doing, stood and bowed. Pein bowed back and they all then looked quizzically at the silver haired boy behind them. "I'm sure your all wondering who this is boy behind me is." Pein stated as he walked out of the elevator along with Konan and Naruto. "Well, I'd like you all to welcome our newest Akatsuki member." Pein said plainly

The blue man was the first to say anything while the others just looked at Pein like he had just said "_Were now a day care center!_" with a big smile. "What?! He's just a kid, since when have we become a-" he was interrupted when Pein raised his hand signaling him to stop speaking.

"I did not ask for your opinion on the matter, Kisame, I asked you to welcome him, now introduce your selfs." Pein ordered, Naruto could tell all the members where no in the mood to introduce them selfs as Pein put it, but that didn't stop them from doing what he said.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, former Kiri-nin, and this is Samahada." Kisame stated, proudly slinging his sword over his shoulder, with a big shark-tooth grin.

"I'm Kakuzu, former Taki-nin, and bounty hunter." The masked man said as he started counting his money again.

"I'm Zetsu, former Kusa-nin." the green haired man by the window stated as if he was bored out of his mind. "**Not Going to introduce me? Kisame introduced Samahada.**" the Black side of Zetsu said pissed off, Naruto was a little freaked out by the multi-personality argument that was soon to take place. "Samahada can't talk, and plus we're the same person." "**That doesn't mean anything, you still ****could have introduce me!**" "Fine, this is Zetsu, too." "**Thank you.**" By now everyone in the room was slowly backing away from the black and white plant man.

"I'm Sasori of the Red Sand, former Suna-nin." the oddly shaped man on the floor said.

"I'm Orochimaru, former Konoha-nin." the snaked man said as he put the book he was reading back on the shelve.

Everyone looked at Naruto for a minute then another...and another...and another then he finally got it. "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, umm...I'm not a ninja but I'm from Konoha." Naruto said, scraching the back of his head.

"How old are you, kid?" Kisame asked.

"I'm 7 years old."

"Ummm...Leader-sama?" Kisame asked cautiously, "Why is a 7 year old, an Akatsuki member?"

"He's stronger then he looks." Pein said "The fact that he has Rin'negan is also a major factor." Then everyone, except Naruto, Pein, and Konan, looked at Naruto's eyes to see Pein wasn't lying, Naruto did have Rin'negan just like Pein's just blue.

"_Another Rin'negan user, this one I might be able to use as my next body, that is if Pein doesn't get in the way._" I'll give 1 guess at who's thoughts those were.

"O...K..." Kisame said still unconvinced, he then continued to read his Icha-Icha.

"Now, to assign you to a partner." Pein said

"Partner?" Naruto asked looking up at Pein

"Yes, in Akatsuki, members are separated into groups of two each of which will look for...the keys to our goals." Pein said, "You see Konan and I are partners, Sasori and Kisame are partners as well, Zetsu works better on his own so he's independent, Kakuzu has yet to be partnered with any one same with Orochimaru." Pein then began to toss ideas in the air, Kakuzu killed his last partner in bloodlust, and Orochimaru would probably try to take Naruto's body for his own, but that was better then having him torn to pieces by Kakuzu.

"Orochimaru." Pein said

"Hai, Leader-sama." Orochimaru said

"You are Naruto's partner."

"_Perfect._" Orochimaru thought smirking(in his mind)

"_Didn't Madara tell Negato to keep me away from Orochimaru...oh well, it not like he's going to try to take over my body or something like that._" Naruto thought to himself

Konan then poked Pein on the shoulder then whisper, "Madara-sama told you to keep Naruto away from Orochimaru."

"Yes, but I can't partner him up with Kakuzu or Zetsu, Kakuzu is more likely to kill Naruto then fight with him, and Zetsu would most likely eat the kid in his sleep." Pein exclaimed, Konan saw he was right, Zetsu is pron to the occasional bite on human flesh, he usual chose Kisame most of the time, and subsequently would get hit with his Samahada, but that didn't stop Zetsu from trying again and again. Kakuzu being Kakuzu would try to add Naruto's heart to his already considerable collection, so Orochimaru was the best choice.

"Alright, well if you all don't mind I have other things to attend to." and with that Pein bowed entered the elevator with Konan next to him. They both turned and Pein pressed the button to the top floor.

"By Konan-chan." Naruto said with a wink as the elevator doors closed, he caught a quick glimpse of Konan going beet red right before the doors closed. Naruto the went into a fit of laughter, while everyone else just returned to what they were doing. Naruto looked at his new teammates, they could be less dull, but watching clouds could be a little more eventful, too...

"So your my partner, huh?" Naruto asked, as he walked over to Orochimaru who was reading another book.

"Seems so." the snake-eyed man said.

"_This is going to be a lot of fun..."_ Naruto thought sarcastically

**---3 years later, Kumogakure---**

The city streets of Kumogakure were very quiet today, the reasons were that word had gotten out that two S-ranked criminal were coming towards the city for unknown reasons. Some suspected it was to just ransack a few of the smaller villages, but the two criminals were spotted going through several small villages with out harming a soul. As far as the Kumo ninja knew they both wore Black cloaks with red clouds, one was about 6'4 and his cloak was hooded, the other was about 5'7 and had a bamboo hat, both were to be stopped from entering the city, at all cost.

Several miles away, the two cloaked criminals were walking strait towards Kumogakure, intent on obtaining their goal. "It's interesting how quickly we found her, don't you think, Orochimaru-danna(Master)?" asked the hooded figure, "Kakuzu told me that it toke him a whole year to find Sanbi and that thing wasn't even human."

"Yes, it is much more easier to find a target that is included in the Bingo book, though." Orochimaru said

"I guess so, how much was on her head anyway?" the Hooded man asked

"Ten thousand ryo."

"Wow, she must be one skilled ninja."

"37 S-ranked missions, 123 A-ranked, and 57 B-ranked, so yes she would be quiet the skilled ninja for her age."

The two walked in silence as they approached the gates to Kumogakure, they were then stopped by several Kumo-nin who jumped in there path.

"What buisness do you have in Kumo, Orochimaru?" the squad leader demanded

"We are looking for Kumo-nin, Yugito Nii." the taller of the two said(Not Orochimaru.)

"The Nibi girl?" one of the ninja asked

"Be silent, and don't speak of the Raikage's daughter as such." the leader said

"You know who we speak of?" Orochimaru asked

"Leave now or we will make you by force."

The hooded man sighed, "Orochimaru-danna you want to take care of them or should I?"

The Kumo-nin tensed watching them both ready to strike. "You kill them, I'll take the next batch."

Before the Kumo-nin could react the hooded man yelled, "**Water Element; Destruction Torrent!**" Sending a massive torrent of water, from his palm, at the Kumo-nin sending them back into the city. "**Lightning Element; False Darkness!**" That then sent a equally massive wall of lightning into the city demolishing most of the area in front of the two. Then they both began to walk again, "The jinchuuriki is in the sewer system." the hooded man said as a blue light shined from underneath his hood.

"Then were going into the sewers." Orochimaru said as he formed several hand signs then thrusted his hand into the ground, the earth beneath them both opened letting the two drop into the sewers below, the hole then closed.

Before Orochimaru could say anything the hooded man sped off, Orochimaru immediately fallowed. It didn't take long for them to find the Nibi jinchuuriki, she was in Kumo ANBU gear and her hair was tied at the end. Not wasting any time, Orochimaru attacked. "**Wind Element; Wind Bullet!**" Orochimaru then reared back his head and lanched a massive ball of wind at the fleeing ninja. She couldn't avoid the attack add was sent flying into a sewer hub. As Yugito got up, she jumped out of the way to avoid several kunai. "Give up, Nii, you can't escape." the hooded man said with an evil smirk as he and Orochimaru walked out of the tunnel.

"And what makes you think I'm the one who needs escape?" Yigito asked as she formed a one-handed sign then the tunnel entrances in the hub all blew, and collapsed.

"Oh, it seems we're trapped." Orochiamru said chuckling, then a section of the ceiling caved in, when the dust cleared, a man in white and yellow robes with a white and yellow hat with the kenji of lightning standing in front between the two Akatsuki members and their objective.

"Ah, Yondamie Raikage-sama, what a pleasure to finally meet." the hooded man said, the Raikage snorted at the comment.

"You come to my city, kill my ninja, and threaten my only daughter's life." the Yondaime retorted venom dripping from his voice, he was giving off some major killer intent, but much to his surprise both Orochimaru and the hooded man stood unfazed, "I know who you are, Orochimaru, the self-proclaimed most powerful of the Legendary Three, but you I have not seen before." he said pointing to the man with the hood.

"Me?" the man said was he removed his hood to reveal, a boy that looked to be in his early teens, he had silver spiked hair that seemed to shine in the light poring in from the hole in the ceiling, he also had rune-like tattoos going from the corner of each eye down the sides of his face and seemed to continue on to his torso, then the Raikage saw the boy's sky blue Rin'negan eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Akatsuki."

"Yugito!" Raikage said as he got into a battle stance, "Run!"

"To late." Naruto said, "**Wind Element; Air Pressure Damage!**" an unbelievably powerful whirlwind rammed both the Yugito and her father into the wall opposite Naruto and Orochimaru, "**Wind Element; Double Drilling Air Bullets!**" Naruto yelled not showing either Kumo ninja any mercy. Yugito was hit by the bullet sent her way, but the Raikage was able to counter with his own jutsu,

"**Fire Element; Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" The Raikage then unleashed a large Dragon's head shaped fire ball that went through Naruto's air bullet.

"**Water Element; Water Wall!**" Naruto yelled then a tornado of water surrounded Naruto and Orochimaru, who was getting tiered of standing on the side-lines.

"**Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile!**" Orochimaru yelled then a dragon head made of rock tore through the ground opened it's mouth and fired several stone bullets at the Raikage.

Then Yugito got in front of the bullets and yelled: "**Lightning Element; Lightning Strike Armor!**" the rocks bounced off of the girl now covered in lightning, but then Naruto appeared in front of her in mid-air then delivered a round-house kick to her face sending her crashing into a wall. The Raikage tried to punch Naruto only to have the boy disappear, then he saw a large explosion of blood in front of him, it came from his chest, and when he looked down he saw a arm covered in blood, holding his heart, protruding from his chest. He could here the faint screaming of a girl she was screaming "Dad!" It was Yugito's voice. He then heard Naruto's voice.

"Your quite the annoyance, Raikage-sama, if you just let us take your daughter you would still be alive." Naruto said

"I would never abandon my daughter, no matter what, I would never betray my loved ones!" the dieing Raikage said as he cough up some blood.

"Them we have something in common." and with that Naruto used his free hand to remove the Raikage's head from his body, he then threw it into the sewer water and kicked the Raikage's dead body off his arm.

"Dad!" Yugito said as she ran over to her father's lifeless corpse, and collapsing to her knees in front of it.

"So unfortunate, for a kage to be killed in such a simple manner." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, now enough delays, lets go Yugito." Naruto said as grabbed Yugito's arm only to see two yellow fiery tails appear out of thin air and impale him, then Naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke, Orochimaru jumped back a few feet away from Yugito, and when he came to a stop Naruto appeared beside him ready to fight. The Smoke cleared to reveal...the Nibi?! "What he hell?!" Naruto said "She's turned into the Nibi?"

"Apparently, watch out!!" Orochimaru yelled, as a massive fire ball fired from the Nibi's mouth came at them both, Naruto then bit into his thumb, and rammed his palm into the ground "**Demon Gate!**" he yelled as he and Orochimaru backed up even further. The Demon gate was blown away in a massive explosion that consumed most of the area surrounding the gate. The Nibi then charged out of the smoke at an amazing speed, Orochimaru bit his thumb, then both him and Naruto rammed their hands into the ground beneath them.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Orochimaru yelled

Suddenly, two clouds of smoke appeared were the two Akatsuki members were, Nibi jumped into the smoke, all was quiet, then Nibi was thrown into the ceiling and then a Giant Blue Salamander, with Rin'negan eyes, and a large runic tattoo that spanned most of it's body, jumped out of the smoke and rammed Nibi through the ceiling into the city. Nibi got back up and looked to were the hole was, then out of the ground, jumped Naruto on top his giant blue salamander, and Orochimaru on top a giant brown snake. Kumo-nin and citizens began to gather around the battlefield to watch. "Time to cool you off, kitty, **Water Element; Grand Whirlpool Sword!**" Suddenly, a large geyser of water sprouted from the hole, and Naruto grabbed the tip like it was the hilt of a sword. He then brought the 'hilt' over his head to show that he was now wielding a giant (giant is an understatement to the actual size) sword made of water, Naruto then jumped off the giant salamander's head and brought the 'whirlpool sword' down on the Nibi, who was unable to avoid the strike. When the massive watery blade hit the Nibi, a massive explosion followed, for a second the world was silent, then the water came back down and it rained for a second, Yugito was now her original self again, but it was clear that she was very weakened.

Before she could even get her bearings, Naruto appeared beside her and kneed her in the stomach, then punched her across the face, grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the stone wall of a building. He was about to walk up to the wall he threw Yugito into, only to have several squads of Kumo-nin jump in his path.

"Not an Inch clos-" the captain was interrupted, when he and his fellows were swallowed up by Naruto's summoned salamander.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile, the salamander just nodded back, the stepped away from it's masters path. Naruto grabbed Yugito by the neck then raised her off the ground, her eyes were still open but it was obvious that she was struggling to stay awake. Naruto sighed, then punched her into the wall with enough force that it sent her through the wall, and into a shop. Naruto appeared next to her, she was now unconscious, he picked her up bridle-style and carried her out side, where he then jumped onto his salamander.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said to Naruto as he appeared next to him, Orochimaru's summoned snake then disappeared, and Naruto's salamander jumped on to the road in front of it and charged at the gates out of Kumogakure, it didn't take long for Kumo-nin to begin chasing after the two, but Naruto was tiered of the many delays, so he handed Yugito to Orochimaru and made one hand sign then yelled:

"**Forbidden Arts; Darkness Beam!**" A shroud of black smoke then surrounded Naruto, and then it jetted forward like a beam of black smoke. The Kumo-nin who didn't jump out of the way were completely obliterated, but those who avoided the attack jumped at Naruto who saw this coming. "**Forbidden Arts; Darkness Shockwave!**" Suddenly, the black shroud that once surrounded Naruto gathered into his palms, then, like an explosion, the ball of darkness that Naruto held in his two palms blew, sending a black shockwave at the Kumo-nin who were turned to dust in mid-air, while the walls of near by buildings were turned to mush and the windows were blew out as well. Then, before Naruto knew it, they were out of Kumogakure, then out of Kumo country, and on there way to there secret base in Konoha...

**---Hokage Tower, Konohagakure, 7 hours later---**

The third Hokage was at his desk, like always, doing paperwork, but for some reason he had the feeling that he was going to be doing more then just paperwork today, his feelings were then confirmed by an ANBU-nin barging through the door.

"Hokage-sama, we've spotted Orochimaru crossing the the border to the northeast, he and two unknown ninja were being chased by Kumo-nin, until they crossed the border, as far as we now they've come to a stop not to far from the border." the ANBU-nin said he was out of breath, and had most likely ran a very long ways to get this message to the Hokage.

The 3rd was shocked to hear this, why would Orochimaru chose now to show up, and who were his compainions? "Who were these two ninja with him?" the Hokage asked as he got up to and approached the worn out ANBU messenger.

"One was unconscious, she was an ANBU-nin from Kumo, the other one was in a black cloak with red clouds he had silver spiked hair, was taller then Orochimaru too." the ANBU-nin said, "Orochimaru, was wearing a black cloak with red clouds same as the other ninja."

The Hokage was thinking this over, then it hit him, tall with spiked silver hair, "_It couldn't be..._" the Hokage thought, "Did you get a look at the silver haired ninja's eyes?" he asked

"Ummm...No, Hokage-sama."

"Get every Chuunin, Jonin, and ANBU unit available, and tell them to gather on the roof of the tower, NOW!"

"H-Hai,Hokage-sama!" the ANBU-nin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**---Roof of the Hokage Tower, a hour and a ½ later---**

The Hokage now stood in front of nearly 60 of the ninja population of Konoha, all ANBU, Jonin, and Chuunin. "You all are here to be assigned to a S-ranked mission, of high importance and high risk, you those of you who don't wish to accept an S-ranked mission may leave, now." Everyone looked at the Hokage in surprise, but no one moved or left, the Hokage sighed, he was hoping that some of the younger Chuunin would have left, "This ANBU-nin has brought to my attention that S-ranked missing-nin, Orochimaru, is in Konoha country near the Konoha\Kumo border to the northeast." the 3rd frowned at the gasps and scowls that over toke the ninja, "But more importantly, I have reason to believe that, Naruto Uzumaki is with him." This time even more people gasp, and some of the ANBU and former ANBU tensed at the sound of the name, even though they were told Itachi kill their comrades that day 3 years ago they all knew it was the Naruto kid that ran away from the village, and most of them still wanted revenge.

But in the crowd a curtain raven-haired boy, who just made jonin a week ago, couldn't believe his ears, Naruto, the person who had given him his revenge and change the path of his life, was working with Orochimaru, the most hated and despised missing-nin in Konoha's history. Apparently, 3 years ago when Sasuke killed Itachi, he obtained Mangekyou sharingan, this in turn also activated his sharingan, he graduated the academy within 6 mouths, and made chuunin a few mouths after that, he was said to be the most promising ninja since the Yondaime.

"You all are to fallow this ANBU-nin," the ANBU messenger stepped forward, "back to his squad, if you see a chance to engage the two, you are to do so, but if not don't make your presence know. Knowing all of this do you all accept this mission?" They all nodded. "Alright, Disperse!" the all then jumped after the ANBU leading them back to his squad.

**---Naruto & Orochimaru---**

Both Akatsuki members were now standing in front of a large cave, behind them a very lush and wide spread forest, Naruto had Yugito in his arms, while Orochimaru made a hand sign, "**Release!**" then an invisible forcefield dissipated and both criminal's walked into the cave. Suddenly, Naruto sensed someone watching them, he came to an abrupt halt, Orochimaru turned and then was thrown Yugito's unconscious body, he then at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"There's 4 chakra signatures out there, they're close enough to be watching." Naruto stated as he looked out into the lush forest with glowing blue eyes, "It's odd though, two are blue, while one's white, and the other one is purple like yours."

Orochimaru knew immediately who those two where, "Ah, it's Kakashi Hatake an old acquaintance of mine, and Anko Mitarashi my former apprentice, how interesting."

"I'll take care of them, **Shadow Clone jutsu!**" A poof of smoke, then there were two Narutos, "I can still do the ritual with just half of my chakra. Just toy with them, there's no need to kill them." The Naruto clone nodded then exited the cave, and reengaged the forcefield.

The two then continued into the cave, until it led to a massive dome-like chamber with a hazed figure who stood at the center.

"Uncle Negato." Naruto said

"Naruto." Pein said, he had gotten used to Naruto addressing him by his real name and always referred to him as uncle. "Now that your here we can start," Pein formed several hand seals and then thrusted his hand down into the earth beneath him. "**Forbidden Arts; Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!**" he yelled, then a massive statue tore through the earth, and there stood the statue of the King of Hell in all it's glory. (Picture on Profile.)

"Ok." Naruto said as he jumped on to the tip of the right ring finger of the statue. Orochimaru droped Yugito carelessly on to the spot were the Nibi would be extracted, he then jumped onto the left pinky finger of the statue.

"Assemble." Pein said as he formed a hand sign, then out of thin air all the other finger tips(but the right thumb) were filled with hazed shrouds, then Naruto noticed a new member.

"Who's the new comer?" Naruto said as he looked at the new Akatsuki member who seemed to have a three-bladed scythe on his back.

"He's Hidan," a feminine voice announced, "He's Kakuzu's new partner." she said.

"Ah, a new heart to add to your collection, eh Kakuzu?"

"No, fortunately, for him at least, Hidan can't be killed." Kakuzu said

"Huh?" Naruto asked unconvinced

"He's immortal..." Kakuzu said

"Uh..."

"Enough, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Pein said has he jumped on to the right thumb.

Everyone then formed the 'Ram' hand seal, the scroll in the statue's mouth then fell to the ground crashing into the earth, then a blue glow coming from the statue's mouth became more announced every passing second, until a glob of blue chakra came out of the statue's mouth, and then encompassed Yugito's unconscious body. Red chakra then began to leak out of the girl's mouth and eyes, as the bijuu was slowly sucked out of her and into the statue.

"This should only take a few hours with 10 member's to power the jutsu." Pein said

"So, Orochimaru?" Kisame said, "When do you plan to try and take Naruto's body, again?"

Orochimaru glared at Kisame with a glare that would kill a normal man, Naruto just sighed at the memory, it was true when Naruto was 9, almost a full year ago, Orochimaru attempted to take Naruto's body for his own...

**---Kusa Country, 1 year ago---**

Naruto was walking across the great grass plains of Kusa his hooded cloak on, he was called here by Orochimaru, Naruto thought it was for training which it usually was, but he would soon see he was wrong.

Across the plain he caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure, the cloak was black with red clouds, Naruto knew it was Orochimaru who else would it be, but then said figure plunged his hand into the ground, there was a massive explosion of smoke, and then Naruto was looking at Orochimaru on top of a gigantic three headed snake.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm going to have to relieve you of your body." Orochimaru said with a insane smirk, Naruto backed up not really expecting to fight a sennin today, before Naruto could process what was going on the three heads lunged forward. Naruto dodged the middle one and jumped on it's head, not wasting a moment's time, he used his chakra control skills, he learned from Konan, and focused his chakra into his fist. Orochimaru watched as Naruto literally crushed the skull of the middle head, the two other's lunged at Naruto, who was standing up from the remains of the snake's head, Naruto jumped right in time going nearly 100 feet in the air, he then yelled, "**Earth Element; Grand Three-headed Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" Orochimaru had never heard of the jutsu, but the thing that bothered him was that he didn't see Naruto make a single hand sign, had he done them so fast that he didn't see them, or had he found a way to use jutsu with out hand signs? Orochimaru's thought's were cut short when a massive three-headed Dragon made of rock formed together across the plain from the now two-headed snake.

Naruto landed on the ground in front of the snake, then leaped back until her was in front of the dragon, he then jumped to the side so he was out of the way. Then before Orochimaru knew it he had the massive three-headed dragon rapping it's self around the helpless snake, "**Fire Element; Grand Three headed Earth Dragon Self-Destruction!**" Naruto yelled from across the field, suddenly the dragon began to glow yellow, Orochimaru jumped off the snake, but he wasn't far enough when the stone dragon blew. The entire grassland before them was lit on fire from the sheer heat of the blast, the snake was all but obliterated, Orochimaru was propelled at least 600 feet into air his cloak disintegrated, the area within a 500 feet radius of the explosion wan now a smoldering crater, and Naruto was protected by a quarter-circle that was protruding out of the ground before him, and it was made of glass.

As the heat died down, Naruto walked out of the quarter-circle, he then saw that Orochimaru was plumiting towards the earth at a deadly speed. Naruto rushed to save the man, even though Orochimaru was trying to take Naruto's body for his own, Naruto still thought of the man as his best friend, sure Orochimaru didn't treat Naruto like he was a friend, but Orochimaru and Naruto had an understanding (both of them grew up with out parents) and that ultimately led to the friendship the two had.

Naruto caught Orochimaru just in time, the snake sennin was surprised to say the least, Naruto may not be willing to kill the guy or let him indirectly die by his hands but that didn't mean he couldn't beat the living day lights out of Orochimaru. So then Naruto literaly punted Orochimaru across the burning grass field were he then crashed onto the grass, Naruto appeared next to him and kicked him dead-center in the face making him spin on the ground, Naruto then grabbed Orochimaru's leg threw him across the field, and just before the snake sennin hit the ground Naruto appeared right where he was going to land and gave him a clean uppercut right to his chin.

Orochimaru landed in the crater and rolled until he was at 'ground zero', Naruto skidded down the crater until he was beside Orochimaru, he looked unconscious, but as always looks are deceiving. Orochimaru's body began to change the black shirt and pants he wore under his cloak were eveloped by this strange white glob that Orochimaru was changing into, Naruto jumped back until he was at the edge of the crater. The glob now was beginning to take shape, it had green spines on what Naruto assumed was it's back, eight stumps were beginning to come out of the blob, those too had the green spines on their back. Then before Naruto's eyes the blob toke the form of a huge eight-headed snake, easily the size of if not bigger the three headed snake from before.

Naruto then felt sick like he was going to throw up, there was also this unusual smell in the air, "_Poison!_" Naruto thought as he jumped back put as much space between him and the snake an necessary. Naruto then did a mess of hand signs in the blink of an eye and held the final hand sign(Tiger) "**Fire Element; Twin Black Dragon Firestorm!**" Naruto yelled still holding the 'Tiger' hand sign, the black smoke that had been rising off of the burning grass field then began to swirl around Naruto like a tornado, then two dragon shaped shrouds came out of the top of the 'tornado', and charged at the orochi(eight-headed snake). The twin smoke dragons began to circled around the orochi faster and faster, the snake's several heads tried to attack the dragon shrouds, but their attacks just went through the smoke. The dragons soon turned to flames that were circling the orochi at unbelievable speeds, then a literal cyclone of fire enveloped the orochi, the massive snake was slowly being eaten away until it was a simple glob once more. Naruto then released the jutsu, and the smoke around him cleared, he once again walked up to Orochimaru, the man was still alive but barely, he was still conscious.

"You..you have...gotten quite...strong,...Naruto." Orochimaru said between labored breaths.

"You know, Orochimaru-danna?" Naruto said, Orochimaru looked at the boy, right in those rin'negan eyes Orochimaru wanted to possess. "That was a really cool jutsu you used, I mean I've never seen anything like it, and the way it poisoned the air that was a good move, do you think that you can teach me that jutsu?"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto like he was insane, and asked "What?"

"I said, can you teach me that jutsu?"

"Why in God's name would I teach you anything?"

"Because I'll kill you if you don't." Naruto said with a smile, it was a joke...

Orochimaru was confused, very, _very_,confused, he thought Naruto was going to kill him for the betrayal, but here he was making jokes. "Aren't you going to try and kill me for betraying you?" Orochimaru asked

Naruto shook his head, "As long as you don't do it again I'm fine, plus if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have caught you when you were falling from the sky, now would have I." he said holding his hand out to help Orochimaru up.

Orochimaru hesitantly accepted the offer, and Naruto helped the worn out snake sennin onto his feet, Naruto then draped Orochimaru's arm over his shoulder as they both climbed out of the crater. Orochimaru couldn't help, but look at Naruto with a mix of awe and confusion. Here was a boy that thought of Orochimaru as his best friend, one of the few friends Naruto had out of the whole organization other then Konan and Kisame. "_What is it with this kid that he can do this to people?_" Orochimaru thought, it was true Naruto had that strange and unique ability to make friends with anyone even the most sadistic people this world had to offer. Like when they first met, Orochimaru thought of Naruto as just an annoying kid, but as they both trained and fought together they had grown to be...friends, he refused to accept it at the time, and even went to many lengths to try and sever that friendship, but it never seemed to work, even now. He would continue to try and obtain the rin'negan, but not through Naruto but through Pein, he knew, along with everyone else in Akatsuki, that Naruto didn't really like his uncle, in fact he were sure the two hated each other, and he would use that to get those eyes.

**---Present, the Cave---**

Orochimaru, never tried anything after that day, even though Kisame constantly reminded him of it and how he got his ass handed to him by Naruto. When they both got back, Naruto told Pein about what happened, Orochimaru's punishments were few to non, because Pein thought that the beating that Orochimaru received at the end of the battle was enough.

Not much had happened since then, well except when Naruto finished his training under Madara, he was given Rikudou's necklace, Madara had held onto it for quite some time, and decided that Naruto had earned it.

All in all, Naruto's life in these three years had been fun, he had created several jutsus like: Fire Element; Twin Black Dragon Firestorm, Fire Element; Grand Fire Snake, Earth Element; Grand Three-headed Earth Dragon Jutsu, Forbidden Arts; Darkness Beam, Forbidden Arts; Darkness Shockwave, Forbidden Arts; Darkness Vortex, and the only one that Naruto had yet to fully test 'Condensed Chakra Gun'. (It's sort of going to be like the 4-Tailed Kyuubi's chakra cannon), he and Konan were very close friends, borderline boyfriend-girlfriend, and Naruto was probably the most powerful Akatsuki member, not including Madara of course.

"Yo, Uncle Negato?" Naruto asked out loud, a grunt signaled Pein heard him, "Can me and Orochimaru-danna get some off time, I want to come back to Amegakure, I haven't been their in a whole year."

Pein thought about it for a second, he wasn't to keen on Naruto being in Ame, but they both deserved some off time for getting the Nibi in such short time. "Sure." he said plainly.

"_Yes!_" Naruto thought to himself as he smiled, he wasn't happy because he was going to see Amegakure after a year away, but he was happy because he was going to see Konan after a year away. His thought faded to what his clone was doing to those Konoha-nin outside...

**---Outside the Cave, with Naruto's Clone---**

The shadow clone of Naruto was looking directly at where the chakra signatures were, he had to say they were very well hidden, if it wasn't for his eyes he wouldn't be able to see them. "You know I can see you." Naruto said loudly. He could see them flinch the turned their heads to look at him. "_They weren't even looking at me in the first place? Well, that was a great way to lost a possible sneak attack._" Naruto thought to himself. The figures just stayed there not moving, Naruto sighed maybe they were trying to make it seem like they weren't there. Naruto did several hand signs in an instant, like always, and yelled, "**Fire Element; Spread Fire!**" Naruto then extended his arms towards the forest palms open, and in an instant the entire forest in front of Naruto was lit a blaze. Four figure's jumped out of the forest, and threw several kunai at Naruto, "**Fire Element; Grand Fire Snake!**" Naruto yelled, the fire from the blazing forest then formed together into a giant snake that encircled Naruto, protecting him from the kunai, the snake then attacked the ninja. Three managed to jump out of the way, but one very unlucky one didn't jump in time and was 'eaten' by the giant fire snake.

"**Lightning Edge!**" Yelled one of the ninja with a dog mask and gray hair, who then charged Naruto at a surprising speed, but Naruto, just barely, dodged the attack by jumping into the air where he then shifted his weight so he flipped forwards so he could deliver a chop-kick to the back of the ANBU-nin's head, sending said ninja flying until he was caught by one of his fellows. The other ANBU-nin jumped beside his two teammates. Naruto's eyes began to glow as he used them to see the chakra color, the one that just appeared was the only one with blue chakra so the other two must be Kakashi and Anko, "_That one doesn't interest me._" Naruto thought as a black sword began to form in his hand. The ANBU-nin looked at the rin'negan user oddly as a black blade literally came out of his arm, it was a jutsu Pein taught him, the blade was for all intensive purposes indestructible as long as the wielder was still alive. Then the ANBU-nin that Naruto wasn't interested in, was cut in half by what seemed like an unforeseen force, Anko and Kakashi looked in horror as their fellow ANBU squad mate fell to the ground in two pieces.

They then looked at their unknown assailant, blood dripped from the black sword that he held, they both then jumped to attention this guy who ever he was was strong and was going to be no push over. "Well, now what would two Konoha ANBU-nin be doing in this part of the woods?" Naruto asked as his fire snake slithered next to him, only to have Naruto release the jutsu making the snake disappeared.

"We could ask you the same thing." Anko retorted

"Oh, me well, I found a little kitten not to far from here and I decided to bring it here, and leave the poor thing in the right hands." Naruto said smugly

"Wait, a minute, I know you," Kakashi said then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh no, Anko get out of here, I'll hold him off for as long as I can, just run!" Kakshi said as he drew his katana.

Anko had never seen Kakashi so worried before, and he had never called her by her real name when they were in uniform, so this must have been bad. "Who is he?" she asked getting into a fighting stance.

"ANKO! JUST SHUT UP, AND RUN!" Kakashi said as he charged Naruto, his sharingan watching Naruto's every move. Anko got the message and readied to flee, but then Naruto appeared in front of her.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he grabbed her mask by the eye holes, he then forced her forward, kneeing her in the stomach, and threw her at Kakashi removing her mask in the process, Kakashi caught her, Naruto wasn't about to let his fun just run away like that.

Kakashi couldn't believe it, Naruto was unbelievably fast and it was all but too obvious that they weren't getting away with out killing him which didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. "So, Kakashi, Anko, do think you can beat me on your own?" Naruto asked

Kakashi and Anko got up this was not going to be a taijutsu battle that was for sure Naruto was just to fast for that, sword fighting didn't sound to bad Anko and Kakashi were good with a katana, Ninjutsu might work. "Well, if you won't attack then I will, **Fire Element; Dragon Flame Bomb!**" Naruto yelled as he reared his head back then unleashed a beam of fire from his mouth. Kakshi and Anko avoided it easily, but then Naruto appeared beside Kakashi and went to kick the man in the chest Kakashi easily block the attack, and grabbed onto Naruto's leg, Naruto couldn't move.

"Anko!" Kakashi yelled, Anko came charging at Naruto with her katana ready to decapitate the boy, Naruto then made quick decision, he dislocated the leg Kakashi held, twisted his body so Anko's swipe missed, where he then stuck his sword into Kakashi's right and left calf which skewered his lower legs, and finally kicked Anko in the face sending her into a scorched tree. Kakashi was forced to let go of Naruto, he then fell to the ground and went to pull out the sword only to be kick in the chest which sent him skidding into a tree next to Anko.

Naruto got up and then relocated his leg, cracked his back and neck, and then said "The was interesting, never really had to do that in a battle, maybe I sould be taking you two a little more seriously...ah, who am I kidding." Naruto charged at Kakashi, but then something happened that no one saw coming. Suddenly, anywhere from a 400 to 500 ninja came out of the charred forest. "Oh, shit..." Naruto said as he came to a stop, the clone was strong but he would need to be at full strength to face an army of Konoha-nin. "Well, I guess this is the end for me, might as well go out with a bang." Naruto then jumped into the rethes of enemy nin taking as meny as he could until he was sure it was over then he charged up all his chakra so once he was destroyed he go out with a really big boom. Before he knew it several swords impaled his torso, he just smiled then whispered... "Boom." The explosion was so bright every one that wasn't killed in the blast would be blinded for a few hours.

Kakashi looked at the crater left behind by what was apparently a shadow clone, the explosion toke out at least 40 ninja, while about 20 were killed when Naruto jumped into the crowd, he really couldn't believe any of what just happened, Anko and him had been fighting a clone with only half of Naruto's power and he was just toying with them. "_Naruto...What the hell are you?_"

**---The Cave---**

The body of the Nibi container had lifted into the air from before, the eye's of the statue were now almost fully opened, and the glob of blue chakra that held the Nibi suspended in the air had grow to a size as large as the statue it's self.

"The sealing is almost done." Pein announced, had been a few hours since they started, and Zetsu said that he spotted a Konoha army heading towards this cave.

"Good," Naruto said as the events that his clone had seen play through his mind, "Cause that army is here."

"Just a few more minutes." Pein said

**---Outside the Cave---**

The Konoha-nin were preparing for the fight of their lives, two of the most powerful ninja in the country were in side that cave and at the minute there was no way to get in the cave, the whole place was protected by some forcefield that burned anyone who touched it. Medic-nin were still looking for any survives of the explosion, so far none had been found, they were also treating the few that survived the Naruto clone's charge.

Kakashi was currently waiting get his legs healed by a medic-nin, he was still thinking about what just happened Naruto couldn't be more then 10 years old by now and to be that powerful at that age imagine what he would be like when he was Kakashi's age or hell the 3rd's age. "Hey, Kakashi." he looked up it was Rin, "Who the hell didn't this to you?" she asked as she leaned down to heal his legs.

"Sensei's son..." he said plainly, Rin went stiff, did he just say Sensei's_ son_, she looked at Kakashi wide-eyed.

"S-Sensei's son?" Rin asked, "How is that possible? He can only be 10 years old, how in the world could he do that, and why would he attack you?"

Kakashi couldn't handle the bombardment of questions, and the fact that his legs were starting to go numb didn't help. "Rin?" She stopped asking questions and looked at him with a face that said: "_Are you going to tell me or what?!_" "Could you heal my legs then I'll answer your questions."

That was when Rin remembered what she was there for, she blushed in embarrassment then started to heal Kakashi's legs. She finish in less then 5 minutes, and then the questions came...What did he look like, he was a clone, how did he defeat two ANBU-nin at such a young age and a shadow clone at that, what jutsus did he use, how fast was he, do you know why he's with Orochimaru, blah, blah, fucking blah, the list it's self could go on for ever. And Kakashi had to answer everyone of them...

**---The Cave---**

"It's Done." Pein said, as the eyes of the statue closed once again and Yugito's body crashed onto the ground.

"About fucking time, I think I have a cramp in my arm, from standing there for 3 fucking hours!" Hidan yelled as his image faded.

"Well, isn't he just a joyful individual." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ya, don't you just want to chop off a limb or two, he can't die so you can just lob off his head when ever you want, and he's too slow to avoid it." Kisame said snickering to himself, as he and Sasori faded away. Kakuzu sighed as he too faded away into nothingness.

Zetsu let out an annoyed groan as he disappeared, along with his partner, Deidara.

"I expect you two, to take care of the intruders out side, and this hide-out so no one knows what has transpired here." Pein said.

"Oh, don't worry about them I have just the thing to take care of them." Naruto said as two scrolls slide out of his sleeves into each hand, he then threw them into the center of the chamber. "Release!" Suddenly, both scrolls blew and sent kunai with explosive seals attached in every direction, Naruto and Orochimaru easily dodged the ones sent their way, and the ones sent Pein and Konan's way just passed through the two shrouds. "That should do nicely." Naruto said proudly.

"Could you warn me the next time you do that, Naruto..." Orochimaru said as he jumped off his finger ont the ground below, Naruto fallowed suit.

"See you in Amegakure, Uncle Negato...you too, Konan-chan." Naruto said, the statue then disappeared in a blast of smoke, both Naruto and Orochimaru then began walking out of the dome chamber and into the cavern that led to the outside.

Orochimaru then released the forcefield, and they walked out into the open, it was clear no one was in the open, but Naruto used his eyes to see what he could see, his eye glowed for a minute then he whispered: "It seems we're not alone, they have us completely surrounded." Orochimaru nodded, he knew what to do, they needed a quick get away. Then two scrolls slipped out of their sleeves, and into their hands, the two Akatsuki member's then threw each of their scrolls into the sky, and once they were about 100 feet up, they yelled "Release!" and then disappeared.

The Konoha-nin where about to go for the chase, but as they came out of their hiding places they were all hit with hundreds upon thousands of kunai all falling from the sky, then as the survivers tried to get up they noticed that all the Kunai had explosive tags on them.

A few hundred yards away, both Orochimaru and Naruto watched from atop high hill, they both then made the 'Tiger' hand sigh and said "Release." The burnt forest before them, then was lit ablaze once again, thousands of explosion combined with the screams of hundreds of Konoha-nin echoed through out the wilderness, Orochimaru couldn't help but smile. Then the small mountain, that held the secret chamber, was blown open by a series of explosions, it was a scene Deidara would be proud of.

Both Naruto and Orochimaru then began tree hopping there way across the forest, it would be a 5 day journey at most to get to the Kusa/Konoha borderline, and then a day to get to Ame after that, so it was going to be a long trip and it would have to be non stop since they were in Konoha. "Good thing, I bought these 'soldier' pills." Naruto said as he put one in his mouth and then gave one to Orochimaru.

**---Amekage Tower, Amegakure, 6 and a ½ days later---**

Orochimaru and Naruto both had finally arrived at Amegakure after 6 and a ½ long days, they were worn out, like 'pass-out-before-you-even-hit-the-bed' worn out, even Naruto, the stamina god, was about to just completely pass out. The walked into the lobby, every Ame-nin made sure to stear clear of the two as the walked to the elevator, Naruto pushed the 2nd to top floor button, then leaned aginest the elevator wall, Orochimaru did the same, he almost fell a sleep. "Hey, Orochimaru-danna, wake up, I'm not carrying you to your room." Naruto said as he shook Orochimaru's shoulder.

The elevator doors opened, a few minutes later, to the living room from when Naruto first came here, Naruto and Orochimaru stumbled out of the elevator, Naruto went to the hallway on the left, Orochimaru the one on the right. Naruto finally arrived at his room he lived in there while he was training under: Pein, Kisame, Orochimaru, Konan, and Madara.

He opened the door, the room was black and red, walls and ceiling and floor were all black along with the bed frame of his bed the sheets were red, it was a king sized bed, there was a bathroom just opposite the entrance, the inside was totally different from the bedroom, white walls ceiling and floor, stand up shower toilet next to that sink and mirror were right opposite the door. All the rooms were like this, with the exception of the color, the color of the sheets depended on the color of you ring.

Naruto walked over to his bed not bothering to close the door, he then passed out and landed just inches away from the softness of his bedsheets.

**---Naruto's Dream---**

A 5 year old Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, as he passed by people and other store people would smile at him, some would wave, some would even say "Hi", it was all mainly because he was the Yondaime's son. The title was just that...a title, because his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was from Ame and not Konoha born, Yondaime and Kushina couldn't marry, it was tradition that the Hokage take a Konoha born woman as his wife so Kushina remained an Uzumaki and not Namikaze. So that also meant that Naruto would be Kushina's son and not legally Minato's, even though he was biologically, that meant that Naruto wasn't aloud any inheritance from his father's fortune, home, or belongings. Kushina's belonging were also all legally Minato's so Naruto couldn't even inherit his mother's belongings, so all in all Naruto was left with nothing, he went to the orphanage, but he would always sneak out to do funner things. He didn't like it there, because the kids would always tease him about his height, and the adults who ran the place would always make him do the hard chores that required some muscle, "It builds character." they would say.

Naruto walked to the park almost every day that he sneaked away, it was always peaceful there, and the kids there didn't tease him, because he had scared away the bullies of the playground awhile ago around the first time he came there. He made friends with a kid named, Shikamaru Nara, he was really down to earth for a kid, he was also very lazy, easily annoyed, but he was really smart...for a kid. They usually just sat there, Naruto taking in the peace and quiet, and Shikamaru just watching clouds, they rarely talked, but when they did it was not about something simple like the shape of a passing cloud or a random bug flying by. Naruto made friends with other kids like: Kiba Inazuka, and Choji Akimichi, he also befriended a few girls too: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga, who seemed to be very shy around Naruto.

Naruto then began to hear a voice as he walked towards the park, it was a woman's voice but it was more soothing then those of other women he had met, then Naruto felt like he was being shacked, and then he woke up and his dream was over.

**---Naruto's Bedroom, 10 hours after he passed out---**

"Hey, Naruto-kun...wake up." Konan said as she shook his shoulder again. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around and then looked up to see who woke him up, he saw the blue hair and the blue make-up and immediately knew who it was...

"Konan-chan!" Naruto yelled as he got up in an instant, and gave Konan a big hug, she blushed a little from the contact then returned the hug. She didn't blush as much as she used to, Naruto was a little glad about that change. Naruto then let go of Konan, he was then able to get a good look at her, she had changed since he had last seen her, her hair had grown long enough that she had to tie it back in a bun so it didn't get in the way, she was about an inch or two taller, but still not as tall as Naruto, her curves were more pronounced too, but all in all she looked as young as she did the first day they met. "So how have you been, Konan-chan?" Naruto asked

"Not much just a lot of paperwork, how about you?" Konan said, she seemed to have change a little bit in personality too, the 'I-don't-give-a-damn' mask that she would always were around people, seemed less of a mask now it was like she now had a more dark demeanor.

"Oh, not much, just a few epic battles here and there nothing that interesting." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head while smiling.

"Well, I came here to tell you Pein-sama wants you to meet him in his office upstairs." Konan said

"Ok." Naruto said, Konan then turned to leave. "Oh, Konan-chan?"

She turned around, "Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were up for a Taijutsu match, just a little spar, I want to show you a few moves I've learned." Naruto was trained in Taijutsu by Konan during his first two years of training, because she didn't know very much jutsu and mainly only had her origami to use against her foes she worked to enhance her Taijutsu most of her ninja life, so that was what landed her the job of training Naruto Taijutsu.

"Sure, see you later then, Naruto-kun." Konan said as she turned around and walked towards the door.

Then Naruto noticed something as Konan walked out of the room, "_Wow, Konan-chan has a really nice ass._" he then noticed something else. He smelled really really bad, well that's what 6 days of running non-stop will do to you. "Guess, I'll take a shower." Naruto said as he walked towards the bathroom taking off his cloak and throwing it carelessly, and kicked his sandles off onto the floor next to his bed. When he entered his bathroom, he toke off his black shirt and fishnet undershirt, and set them down on the counter top, Naruto then looked up at his reflection in the mirror, his entire torso was covered in runic tattoos that stopped just after his elbows on his arms, and just before his waist. Two trails led up the sides of his neck and then the sides of his face until they met the corner of his rin'negan eyes. He got this tattoo while he was in Kirigakure half a year ago, Naruto then noticed his necklace, no, his forefather's necklace, the 'Necklace of the Six Paths', it was one of the most important items in his possession, it was a family heirloom of sorts. One more noticable physical change was he was very well built, almost ripped.

Naruto shrugged, and then removed his black pant and his boxers, and when into the shower not taking off his necklace. He turned on the hot water to high, while turning the cold water to mild, and then grabbed the shampoo, as the warm water started soaking his body, pored some in his hand and started washing his hair.

**---Hokage Tower, Konohagakure---**

The Hokage was sitting in on his couch starring at the pictures of the Hokages that came before him, and the one that had succeeded him 10 years ago. Many things were going through his head at the moment, the biggest one was the reappearance of Orochimaru and Naruto, another one was the massive amount of losses that Konoha had take from trying to fight the two. What a fool he was for sending them to fight Orochimaru and possibly Naruto as well, he told himself, it was a suicide mission that he willingly gave them.

The news of Naruto's strength was quiet disturbing, from what Kakashi had reported a shadow clone of Naruto was able to best both Kakashi and Anko, and Kakashi said that the clone was just toying with them. The fact that Naruto was also working in tandem with Orochimaru was very disturbing as well. The battle, more like massacre, had very few survivors, out of the 447 that were at the cave, when Naruto and Orochimaru attacked, only 17 were still alive. Anko and Kakashi along with the other wonuded from the Naruto clone's charge were evacuated before the battle toke place, Anko had already been released from the hospital just minor scrapes and bruises, Kakashi was released to, but was now at the moment drowning out his sorrows at the K.I.A. Memorial, the reason was that his last remaining teammate(from Team Minato) and lover, Rin, had died at the battle.

It was a chaotic event that could have been easily prevented, but it was to late to change the past. He had to deal with the now. And so the Hokage got up, put on his hat, and walked out of the room, but just before he passed through the door he gave a quick glance at the Yondaime's picture. "_I'm sorry, Minato..._"

**---Naruto's Bedroom, Amegakure---**

Naruto grabbed his towel as he exited the shower, he dried his hair and then rapped it around his waist. He then exited the bathroom and walked up to his closet, and opened the door, Naruto took out a new black shirt and fishnet undershirt, new pair of black pants, and some boxers. A minute later he was dressed, and then he grabbed a new cloak.

Naruto smiled as he thought back to the day he convinced his uncle to do the design of the cloaks to have them black with red clouds like his favorite hoodie, when he did it everyone else even Pein liked it so much that they designed theirs the same way, and that was made Akatsuki's calling card, black cloaks with red clouds.

Naruto then slipped his arms into the sleeves and buttoned up the cloak, walked back into the bathroom gather up his dirty cloths, then an orange book slipped out of the back pocket of his black pants. He picked it up, 'Icha-Icha' Paradise, he gave the book a perverted grin then tossed it onto the bed. When he first started reading it was when he was about 8, Naruto just decided one day to ask Kisame about it, and the shark-man gave him the book and said "Read up, some of the things in here might become useful for you one day."

At first, Naruto thought the book was gross in multiple areas, but for some freak of a reason he started reading it again, a few months after his 9 birthday, and he couldn't put the thing down, and a few weird thing started happening to his body as he read into the extremely explicit areas of the book. A whole lot of other weird things happened to Naruto that year, like for one woman seemed a hell of a lot more attractive and he started thinking of what curtain girls looked like with out those cloths they wore. (You all know what was happening to him at the time...well I hope you do!)

Naruto left the bathroom with the dirty cloths in hand he then grabbed the dirty cloak on the floor, and put all in a blue basket, that was in the corner of his room. With that out of the way, Naruto walked out of his room, putting on his sandles and then closing the door on his way out. He walked towards the living room, when Naruto arrived, Orochimaru was there siting on the couch reading a book, he gave Naruto a nod as a greeting, and Naruto returned it. The young Rin'negan user then walked to the elevator, which promptly open, and pressing the top floor button as he entered.

When the elevator doors opened, he walked out to see his uncle was outside sitting on the balcony looking out into the distance as it rained, Naruto walked out and the rain faded away. Pein looked up to see who had disturbed him, his eyes met those of his nephew's, both glared at each other for a second, and then Pein sat up and spoke. "I have information on your next target, the Ichibi, that might prove very useful."

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it appears it was sealed into the Yondaime Kazekage's son, Gaara, I think that was his name." Pein stated as he walked into his office, grabbed a large stack of papers, and handed it to Naruto who took it and started to look them over.

"Where did you get all of this?" Naruto asked, the papers were all copies of things like: Gaara's birth certificet, Gaara's home address, a record of Gaara's immedite skills of which there were many, a list of missions the Kazekage has prepared for Gaara, a list of assasanation attempts on Gaara, a list of deaths caused by Gaara, skills and rank of Gaara's older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, and hell of a lot of other stuff, too, mostly about Gaara.

"Deidara & Zetsu both had some free time, so I assined them to a special recon. Mission into Sunagakure, the mission was a success, and that's how I got the information for you and Orochimaru."

"Well, this all should come in handy, thanks." Naruto said, as he started to walk towards the elevator. He could hear the rain start again as he reentered the elevator, and when he turned around Pein was once again sitting on the balcony starring off into the distance. "_He needs a hobby._" Naruto thought.

The elevator doors opened to the living room, Naruto walked out of the elevator, then walked up to Orochimaru and dropped the large stack of papers on his lap. Orochimaru dropped his book and looked up at Naruto with his death glare, Naruto just stood there unfazed and said. "This is all information on our next target, Gaara of the Hidden Sand, I have a plan on how to get him and...make it fun for the both of us." Naruto finished as he sat down next to Orochimaru, who started looking through the papers.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Orochimaru asked as he continued to look at each paper then restacking it beside him.

"You know the annual Chuunin exams that are held ever year in one of the hidden villages?" Naruto asked, Orochimaru nodded. "Well, the one that is going to be held in two years is going to be held at Konoha, Gaara is going to be attending that chuunin exam from what the Yondaime Kazekage's reports say."

"And what does this have to do with me having as much fun as you will be?" Orochiamru said, still a little confused.

"This may be your chance to get back at your sensei, and kill a few Konoha-nin." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair, smiling all proud of himself.

Orochimaru thought about it for a second then, came to the conclusion that Naruto was right, if they did it that way it would be 'fun' as Naruto put it. They would get the Ichibi, and Orochimaru would kill Sarutobi. Orochimaru finished reading the papers, there was a large amount of useful information, but there was some they didn't need so he threw those papers away. "Sounds good to me." he said as he got up with the stack of papers in his arms and walked towards the hallway to his bedroom. "I'll keep this with me." and then he disappeared down the hallway.

"Ya, see you later." Naruto said as he back-flipped off the couch, and walked towards his room. "Oh, wait, I have a sparring match with Konan-chan." Naruto said as he ran towards the elevator, and pressed the button to the floor under the one he was on. The elevator doors closed and Naruto was a little angry that it wasn't moving that fast. "Come on, come on, **COME ON, MOTHERFUCKER!**" Ok, he was pissed that it wasn't moving that fast.

The door finally opened, Naruto turned into a blur as he speed through the hallways towards the dojo, people who were in the hallways either barely made it out of the way, or were...run over. When he arrived, Naruto literally rammed the doors open, sending the door(and Naruto) flying to the other side of the dojo.

"Wow, that was a nice entrance, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked over towards the voice to see Konan sitting against a wall, starring back at him with a smirk. Naruto got up, brushed himself off, and gave Konan an embarrassed smile.

"Ya, sorry I'm late." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it, so what did Pein-sama want you for?" Konan asked as she removed her cloak, so she was only wearing her black t-shirt and black pants, and put it on the floor next to her and got up. Naruto toke off his cloak and threw it to the wall opposite Konan.

"He just wanted to give me some information on my next bijuu target, me and Orochimaru are going to wait until two years to go after the guy." Naruto said as he got into a Taijutsu stance, Konan did the same.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, just to make it more interesting."

"You know that attitude is going to get you killed one day."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess, but until that day comes I'm going to keep doing it."

Konan smiled at him, "Ok, then you ready?"

"Ready, as I'll ever be."

"Good." and with that the two charged at each other.

**---4 hours later---**(AN: Ya, I'm horrible at describing 'fist-fight' battles, so now Naru/Konan brawl for you)

Both Naruto and Konan were now starring each other down, they had been like this for the pass three or so minutes. The dojo was litered with kunai and paper shuriken, and there were dents all over the walls. Konan was having a hard time standing, the battle just seemed to keep going, Naruto was unbelievably powerful and incredibly fast, even though he was holding back. Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat, and he was just fighting because she seemed to want to keep going.

Originally, Naruto was just going to show her a few new moves he had made and learned, but now they were just fighting to see who could best the other. They both knew who'd win, but they continued anyway. Konan lunged at Naruto, launching two of her 'live' paper shuriken at Naruto, he dodged the shuriken and then dodged a punch sent toward his face, this was his chance, a wall was close all he'd have to do was pin her against it, and he'd win.

Naruto grabbed her arm as she brought her punch back, she didn't really see this coming, he then grabbed her other arm, not noticing the mistake he made, Naruto then swung her towards the wall, not leting go and then pinned Konan to the wall. Naruto then saw his mistake, he grabbed Konan's arm the wrong way, and now her back was against the wall and their lips were mere centimeters apart. They both looked at each other wide-eyed, sky blue looking into emerald green, then Naruto did something that surprised the hell out of Konan, he kissed her. His eyes were closed, but she remained in her wide-eye state for a second then she closed her eyes too, he let go of her arms and wrapped them around her waist bringing he closer to him, while her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and her hands ran through his spiked hair, entangling themselves in his silver hair.

**THUNK..THUNK**, Suddenly, Naruto went stiff Konan opened her eyes to look at him, he then let go off her and cut off the kiss. She looked at him with a mix of confusion and frustration, Naruto then turned around to show her what made him stop. The two shuriken she had thrown from before where now embedded in his back, and blood was leaking out. Konan gasped, "Could you take those out, please?" Naruto asked. She nodded and pulled them both out. Naruto then ripped a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the two wounds on his back.

"Sorry." Konan said as he helped him hold the cloth in place.

"It's not your fault, I should have remembered them." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulded with one of his smiles that just would make any women melt in his hand.

Naruto started to walk to walk toward the doorway that led to the hallway that then led to the elevator,

Konan picked up Naruto's cloak and her's, then fallowed him into the hallway. "Why don't we go up to my room and so we can take care of these cuts." She said as she caught, Naruto looked at her a little surprised about the invitation, he never been in Konan's room, but then again he had never kissed her either.

"Uh, Sure, thanks Konan-chan." Naruto said, the two walked in silence most of the way to the elevator there just seemed to be that awkward feel at the moment. They thought about talking about what the hell just happened, but neither said anything about it, not in the elevator, not in the living room, and not in the hallway to Konan's bedroom.

Konan opened, the door to her room and entered immediately going toward the bathroom were she dropped their cloaks and took off her sandles, she opened one of the cabinets and started looking for her first aid kit, she didn't know how to do medical jutsu so she would have to fix his cut the old fashioned way. Naruto entered and closed the door behind him, he then looked around, there was a lot of dark blue, and black. Her bed was the same as Naruto's just it had a canopy and the sheet were blue not red like his, she had a book shelve on the wall next to the bathroom door, and a computer desk on the opposite wall, the floor was a very soft dark blue material, and a really nice big screen HD TV opposite the bed. "_Damn, my room sucks..._" Naruto thought.

Konan then came out of the bathroom with a whit case in hand. "Sit down on the bed and take your shirt off." She ordered. He did as she told as well as taking off his snadles. Konan looked at Naruto as he took off his shirt, she was taken aback by how fit he was and the tattoo that covered his torso. Konan regained her composure, and opened her first aid kit, took out some bandages and alcohol, she then got up on the bed and got behind Naruto. "This might hurt." Konan said, Naruto nodded, and she then pored some alcohol on the two cuts, Naruto let out a hiss at the sting from as the alcohol cleaned the cuts.

It only took a few minutes for Konan to fully clean the cuts and then bandage them up. Naruto just sat there as she put the first aid kit away, his mind wandered to the thing that got him in the position: the kiss. It was only a 5 second kiss at most, yet it seemed to have so much meaning, and now it made everything a lot more complicated. Konan then came back out of her bathroom, she had undone the bun that held her hair up while she was in there it now came down to mid-back in the back but the front remained the same, and sat next to him on the bed. "Well, that was fun." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ya, it was wasn't it?" Naruto said "_God, I sound like a god damned idiot._" he thought.

"Um...Naruto-kun?"

"Ya."

"A...are you attracted to me?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, most men would panic if they were put on the spot like this, but Naruto didn't feel like he needed to hold back, he did like her, she might as well know.

"Yes." Naruto answered

Konan looked up at Naruto locking eyes with those hypnotic Rin'negan of his, "Is that why you kissed me?"

Naruto had to think about that for a second... "Well, it's one of them."

"What are the other's?"

"For one, is that I really like your personality the way you act around me, and it was a great opportunity to...advance on our relationship." As he spoke it seemed the space between them kept gets shorter and shorter, then when they were only an inch from a second kiss then Konan panicked.

She quickly walked towards the bathroom, leaving a disappointed and angry Naruto sitting on the foot of the bed. Konan grabbed her cloak, and slipped her arms into the sleeves, then most unexpectedly two hands kept the cloak from going over her shoulders. She looked at the mirror, and saw Naruto, she was about to ask him what he was doing when he lowered his head to where his lips were touching the skin of her neck and he began to suck on her neck while sliding the cloak off her to pool around her feet. Naruto truly didn't know what came over him to make him do this, but he wanted to finally do something with his relationship with Konan, and this was his chance. Konan let a moan pass through he lips as Naruto suck on her neck, she leaned he head back so it rested on his shoulder, then she felt herself turned around to face Naruto, lifted up and then placed on top of the bathroom counter top. The two were now eye level, and before Konan could react Naruto kissed her right on the lips, once again wrapping his arms around her waist, right now Konan's mind was blurred, she didn't know why but Naruto's touch felt really good, it was almost intoxicating. The two were once again like they were before, Konan's arms around Naruto's neck her hands in his hair, his arms around her waist, but then once again Naruto surprised Konan, when his tongue brushed her bottom lip, she then did the same and then the next second they were in one hell of a passionate tongue-tying kiss.

Naruto, still kissing Konan, lifted her up, and then backed up into the bedroom, Konan had already locked her legs around Naruto's waist making his job easier. Naruto and Konan both then landed on the dark blue sheets of Konan's bed. Naruto's hands were no longer around Konan's waist though, instead the were slowly making their way up Konan's fishnet undershirt, and when Naruto hand finally found their 'prey', he started to lightly message her two semi-large breasts, this also caused Konan to let out gasp, and thus parting the kiss. Naruto started to roll and pinch her erect nipples, causing her to moan and whimper. He sucked on her neck as he continued to message her breasts, he then decided he wanted to see them, he had read plenty of descriptions in 'Icha-Icha', but he had never actually seen a real set of tits. So, Naruto removed his hands from underneath her shirt, causing Konan to give Naruto a disappointed sigh, then Naruto grabbed the rim of the shirt making sure to get the fishnet shirt too, he then pulled up, Konan lifted her arms up, so Naruto slipped off Konan's shirts throwing them aside and starred at her uncovered chest.

Konan at the moment was a little embarrassed being under his gaze, while Naruto liked what he saw, they were firm, round, free of any stretch marks, perfect in his book. So Konan start to blush as he starred at her breasts, he smirked and lowered his self so he was right over Konan the looked at each other for a second then Konan kissed him, she wanted this, since she first met Naruto she was attracted to him, it was weird at first concidering his age, but look at him he's 6 feet 4 inches tall, very well built, sure he has his kid moments but for the most part he acts like an adult, and he looks more like he's 16, so was she willing to go all the way if he wanted to? "_Yes._" Was her answer.

Naruto began to travel downwards until he reached Konan's breasts, where he beagn messaging her left breast while sucking on the other, Konan let out a high-pitched moan when she felt Naruto's mouth start to suck and roll her nipple between his lips. She was getting real wet, and the air of the room was beginning to smell husky. Naruto then abandoned Konan's breast and then began to undo Konan's pants, she looked at him wide-eyed, were they really going to do it? Were they really going to have sex? Naruto pulling off her pants and panties and throwing those aside gave her the answer: yes. Naruto then did something she didn't quite expect, he went all the way down till he was facing her pussy, he then ran his tongue over her entrance, making Konan shot her head back and let out a loud moan. It was a weird taste, it was salty, but a small hint of sweetness was there too. So with his curiosity sparked, Naruto put Konan's legs on his shoulders and plunged his tongue into here pussy and start lapping at her inner walls, this sent electric waves of pleasure up Konan's spine, making her moan louder and louder. With the response Naruto was getting from Konan, he must have been doing a good job, he then decide to make it feel a little better, so he reached over her leg and started teasing her clit. Konan then arched her back against the bed and screamed: "NARUTO!"

Naruto felt her pussy tighten around his tongue, and a warm liquid come out of her pussy into his mouth, he swallowed every drop. Konan's world had gone white, she had never felt anything that good in her whole life. So what was left...hummmm, oh ya, the main coarse: sex. Naruto then unzipped his pants got out of them and threw them on to the floor, he did the same with his boxers. Konan looked at Naruto then looked down her eyes widened at what she saw, Naruto was big at least a whole foot, it was a little intimidating, but she just had to wonder what it would feel like. Naruto got crawled back to were he would be eye level with Konan, and immediately brought her into a passionate kiss, he then separated the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You ok with this, like really fine with this happening?" Naruto's voice was serious, if she said no then he would stop, he wasn't about to force this on her.

Konan smiled then nodded, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." she said as her hand gripped the back of his neck and brought him back into the passionate kiss he started. Naruto toke that as the go ahead, so he adjusted his self so he was prodding her, he then slowly started to enter her, it was a new feeling that Naruto had never experienced before, and it felt incredible. Then Naruto felt a rather firm barrier blocking further entry, he had read about this in the book the guy just pushed right through and it was ok after that. So Naruto just brought himself back and thrusted into her breaking her hymen. Konan broke their kiss as she let out a pained scream.

Naruto froze not sure what to do, "Konan-chan, are you ok?" he asked somewhat worried.

"Ya, just give me a second." Konan answered, she then adjusted her self to accommodate Naruto, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. "Ok, you can keep going."

Naruto nodded, and brought himself back until only the head was in her then he thrusted back in like before, Konan winced it still hurt, but not as much as it did the first time. Naruto did this same move again and again, and the pain was slowly starting to change in to pleasure. Naruto was in heaven at the moment it felt soooo good, it was so warm and tight, he started going faster making smacking nosies as his speed increased, and soon enough Konan started meeting him thrust for thrust. Naruto started messaging and sucking on Konan's breast adding to the already considerable amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment. "Naruto, please...please don't stop." She would say between moans.

The two continued like this for about 2 1/2 hours, Konan had cum 4 times, Naruto hadn't even once, but he sure was close, his thrusts started becoming more and more erratic, and he seemed to be going faster and harder each passing second. Konan couldn't believe it she came 4 time's already, and Naruto hadn't came once, how the fuck was that possible?! Naruto then changed his position and one of Konan's legs over each shoulder, he then started up again, but he was going even deeper then before. "_Oh my god, I'm gonna cum again!_" she thought

"K-Konan, I-I-I'm gonna cum." Naruto said, he then started going at an incredibly fast pace, and then Konan felt an explosion hot liquid with in her, and that sent her over the edge.

"NARUTOOOO!!" she screamed as she came for the 5th and final time that night. Naruto thrusted into her once...twice...three times, then collapsed onto his back bring Konan(who he was still inside of and still as hard as steel, SOMEHOW!!) whit him, Konan rested her head on top of Naruto's heaving chest, Naruto then grabbed the covers and put them over him and Konan. Naruto starred up at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened between him and Konan in the past 24 hours, I mean how dose a friendly sparring match turn into over 2 hours of hot, steamy, non-stop sex? Their relationship seriouly went from good friend to fuck buddies in less the 7 hours. How?! I ask you?! Naruto then looked down at Konan she had already passed out, and was now sleeping soundly on top of him. "_She looks a lot better with her hair down._" he thought.

Naruto then embraced her unconscious body in his arms, he then whispered "I love you, Konan." into her ear, he felt her embrace him as well, and with that Naruto fell asleep.

**(AN: Damn, I wish I was him, anyway what do you guys think, well I hope you liked it because I'm not going to be doing another '****A god among Man****' chapter for a while, because I'm trying to start my other stories primarily '****A Snake's Son****'. So, thats it see you when I see you. Please R&R) **


End file.
